Just another Cinderella Story
by xXxInMyDreamsxXx
Summary: You know the classic story of Cinderella? How the not so popular poor girl meets the very popular rich boy and they fall in love just like that? Well that isn't how it happens here. No, in this story Cinderella may just hate her prince charming...at first that is.
1. Welcome to Hell

_**Hey guys! So I've had this idea floating around in my Brain for the longest time ever and I finally decided to make it a story. It's all told in Ceces Pov and it's the classic story of the popular meets geek type of Romance. I will be updating my other stories either tonight or tomorrow night and I hope you guys like this story!**_

* * *

Nerd. Loser. Freak. Those were my 'endering' nick names given to me by the populars. Ya endearing my ass. I guess I fit the mold for them though. I was the nerd of the school with my straight a's and glasses. I was the freak because instead of going to a party I would rather stay at home and read a good book. I was a loser because I sat at the loser table and not at the popular table. I mean I had friends but they were socially awkward...and I mean awkward. There was Wally Dorfman who only talked about galaxy wars and time traveling. Then there was Tinka Hessenhefer who only talked about comics and fawned over the populars. Finally there was me, Cecelia Jones, Cece for short. The freaky genius girl, who read books all the time and never got below an A. That made up our group. We were the out casts of the school, the kids that were the brainiacs and the awkward ones. I myself wasn't that socially awkward at all and neither was Tinka, it was Wally who brought us down.

Now that I've explained the losers I'll tell you about the populars, or as we call them the plastics. Why do we call them the plastics? Because there perfect just like a plastic doll. They never have a flaw on their face, their clothes always brand names and trend setting, and their rich parents who buy them anything they want make them perfect.  
First is line is Deuce Martinez. Captian of the football team, number one on every athletic team at John Huges, and king of the school. Next came Ty Blue. Co Captian of the football team, number two on every athletic team, and the prince of John Huges. Third in line to the throne was Gunther Hessenhefer. Other co Captian of the football team, number 3 on every athletic team, and prince number 2 of John Huges high. The weird thing is that his sister Tinka is in my nerd group. Anyways back to the plastics.  
Porshia Blackwell. Queen of the school, head cheerleader, and dating Deuce Martinez. Cassidy Vanhaven, Cas for short, co Captian of the cheerleading squad, dating Ty Blue. And last but not least Rocky Blue, well known good girl, dating Gunther Hessenhefer and sister of Ty Blue.  
That group made up the plastics. There love of popularity and rich parents brought them together to form the group of hell hounds everyone calls the populars.

"It's actually quite funny," Says Wally. We were sitting at the lunch tables, peacefully enjoying our lunch.

"What is Wally?" I ask looking up from my book. The Hunger Games. Oh how I yearn to be brave like Katniss. Then I could shoot Porshia in her stupid little mini skirt with my arrow. Speak of the witch with a Prada bag.

"Look it's the losers!" she cried out, "Still eating in their natrual habitat as if they deserved to live."  
The lunch room howled in laughter as Tinka sunk into her seat even more than before.

"My, my Wally how's your mother doing? She still in the mental hospital with you drunk father?" She continued.  
That was the last straw. I jumped up and got in her face.

"Shut up Porshia everyone knows you don't talk about something like that. Why don't you go back to the bathroom and shove you manicured pinky down you throat and choke yourself it would do all of us a favor!" I yelled at her. The room went silent. No one and I mean no one ever dared to talk to Porshia like that. With a snap of her fingers she could make your life a living hell. She stepped closer to me so our noses were almost touching.

"No one talks to me like that especially a nerd like you," she snapped her finger and before I knew it I felt the remainder of Wally's chocolate pudding seep through the back of my shirt. Tears stung my eyes but I kept strong as I was shoved to the floor. I landed on my butt and sat up to look at her.

"Thanks I love pudding and the floor is surprisingly comfy," I patted the spot next to me, "Come on sit down."  
Then it happened the rest of the populars walked in. Leading the group as always was Deuce and Ty.

"hi baby," Porshia cooed, puling Deuce into a kiss. He wrpped an arm around her shoulder and took in the scene. My place on the floor and Porshia looking like she had just won a war.

"What happened here?" he asked. All I wanted to do was run home and cry. Run home and wish my dad was there to comfort me, to run home and be back in California where I wasn't the freak but the fun nice girl that everyone loved.

"Four eyes over there told me off so I taught her a lesson," Porshia explained with a smile. Deuce rolled his eyes and peeled Porshia off his arm. It was almost as if she was a second skin the way she clung to him.  
Deuce reached out a hand. I looked at it for a second. Ok what if this is a trick? Like what if I grab his hand and when I'm half way up he dropped me making me look like and even bigger dork than I already am.

"You want help?" his voice broke through my thoughts. I was heasitant at first but I latched onto his hand and he pulled me up. He had a firm grip and was super strong. In surprised he didn't tear my arm clean off! I stood there for a minute completely speechless. Deuce Martinez THE Deuce Martinez, king of the school just helped me up. Every girl at our school thinks he's some kind of god.

"Um thanks," I stuttered out. He gave me a small nod and then the group went to the ramp. I turned around to face my table as everyone went back to eating.

"I'm gonna go call my mom for a change of clothes," I announced. Tinka offered to come with my bit I declined and went alone.  
As I sat in the waiting office one thing went through my mind. Why would Deuce help me? I mean his girlfriend was the one who did it and that always happened when he was around, but not once had he ever helped a person up.

"Cecelia your mother is here," one of the secrataries said. My mother walked in with my favorite marvel comic Tee-shirt and some skinny jeans.

"Here sweetie," she said handing the clothes to me. She fixed my hair and pushed my glasses up my nose.

"I'm sorry but I have to get back to the station," she said pecking my forehead. Just like that she was gone. I walked into the bathroom and whipped the pudding off my back with a wet paper towel and slipped my shirt on. My jeans were left unaffected but I replaced them with the new ones anyways.

I walked back to my locker and shoved my old clothes into my locker along with my book. I grabbed my backpack and headed to class early. Math was easy as usual and I passed my english exam with flying colors. I then had free period since I was a Jr. And next came science. Oh my beloved science class. I was always early to science and Mr. Forman new that. I was like his little pet and the apple amoung his lemons in his class. Like I said I was the braniac type so I got along well with my teachers. Most of the time I would eat lunch in here alone with him but today i ate with my friends. Now hold on, I'm not having an affair with my 50 year old science teacher or anything close to it. I dont nor have I ever had a crush on him and I dont intend to develop any feeling like that whatsoever towards him. We're friends and simply that.

"Cece you missed lunch today," he greeted when I walked in. I went and sat at the front desk in the center of the room.

"Ya I just decided to eat with my other friends," I replied. I probably shouldn't mention the pudding thing.  
"Alright well it looks like its just about time for class to start," he announced just as the door slammed open and students flooded into the room. I shifted my position and pulled out my pencil and note book. For once in my life I actually got bored in science and started to doodle.

"Ok now I will assign you your partners," Mr. Forman said, snapping me back to reality.

"It will be boy and girl teams and this project will last the entire semester. It is 76% of your grade and I will make sure that everyone does the work and not just their partner," he explained. He then began listing off the pairs. I already knew I would be paired with some one smart like me so they could pull the weight so I was relaxed. Porshia on the other hand was already preparing for 'Deucey' and her to be called so they could get the hand out. The boy would stand behind your chair after collecting the handout. Then Mr. Forman did something that would shock us all.  
"Martinez and Jones," he bellowed. I nearly jumped out of my seat when Deuce came up behind me.

"Ok now I will give you all Te rest of class time to work out a schedule and who's doing what," Mr. Forman said sitting back down at his desk.

"Ok so when do you want to start? Today after school or tomorrow?" Deuce asked. My brain was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"I have work after school on Mondays and Thursday's so I guess today would be good," I replied. It was a Friday and usually on Friday nights I would finish up reading a book that I had started this week.

"alright so your place or my place?" he asked. I shrugged.  
"Let's do your place my parents aren't home," he said. I nodded and we worked it out. We were going to do an experiment on cross breeding insects.

"Ok so I'll just pick you up after school," he said.

"But don't you have to drop Porshia off?" I asked. Great how stalkerish does that sound? Why would I even know if he drops Porshia off! I don't like him!

"Naw she can get a ride home from Ty," he replied. I nodded and he went back to his desk.  
Alright now I'm stuck with a plastic and I have to do all the work; translation: you have just entered hell.

* * *

_**So how was it? I know it was kinda short but it will get longer. So I bet you can already tell what the pairing is but if not then all you have to do is look at my profile. So I hope you liked and as always Reveiws are lovely! **_

_**-Iluvyouxoxo**_


	2. Bees and Wasps vs Moths and Ladybugs

_**Hey guys! So thank you for all the positive reviews I got! I have to say that I really like this story so far. 99 problems is going to be on hiatus for a while so don't expect anything soon. I really need to focus on my colab with GlitterGirl123 and Stay with Me. So I hope you enjoy this chappie!**_

* * *

Here I was. Standing at my locker, putting my text books in and taking my reading books out. My fingers came across my now stained shirt. I traced over the fabric gentley and felt the stiffness of the dried pudding on the fabric. I never got Porshia and why she always needed to feel above me. I always seemed to be the one she singled out of my group of friends. It's not like I was threat to her! I mean come on. Me? Glasses wearing, comic book loving, bottom of the social ranks me? What could I possibly do to make her hate me so much! I never talk to her and avoid her as much as possible so why would she even hate me? One thing I know for sure is that under those long blond exstentions that she tries to pass off as her real hair, is two little pointy horns. I swear the day she becomes unpopular is the day hell freezes over.

"Hey," a voice said from behind. I shoved my shirt into my bag and turned around.

"Hey," I replied with a small forced smile. Of course it was Deuce; no surprise there.

"Ready to go science partner?" he asked. I nodded and followed him out to his car. We stopped infront of a cherry red 2011 Corvet.

"This is your car!" I blurted out without thinking. He chuckled and nodded. This makes my beat up bug in the shop look like a pile of junk.

I got in the passenger seat and he started the car. The interior was really nice. White leather seats, white dashboard, state of the art radio, and amazing speakers.

"So you have a car?" he asked trying to make conversation. I snorted.

"Compared to this it's not much of a car. I have a 67 bright yellow bug. It's in the shop though so thanks for the ride," I replied. He simply nodded. I never knew how rich he really was until we pulled up to his house, or should I say mansion. I got out of the car and took in the beautiful sight ahead of me. The exterior of the house was breath taking with it's pure white paint and gold molding. Flowers outlined the pathway along with dozens of workers. We walked inside and was greeted by his...butler!

"Hello Deuce," the middle aged man paused and looked at me, "And who is this lovely lady? Your new girlfriend?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "No. I am not his girlfriend, we are not even friends just science partners," I informed him.

"Oh I'm am very sorry Ms.," his voice trailed off as he didn't know my name.

"Im Cece," I suplied. The man just gave me a small nod and turned back to Deuce.

"Uh Cece why don't you just go sit in the living room. Down the hall to the right," Deuce said pointing at a large hall. I nodded and went on my way. Everything in this house was so beautiful. A thousand priceless pictures hung upon the walls along with small tables that had very expensive looking crystal. I came across a large room with a grey sectional sofa and a large flat screen TV that hung over a fireplace. I walked in and placed my bag down on the glass coffee table and sat down on the grey sofa. My fingers brushed over the fabric gingerly as I started to wonder what type it was. It was soft like silk but the texture was like polyester.

"You like the couch?" a voice broke through the air. For the second time today I almost jumped out of my seat.

"Oh uh ya it's nice," I replied quickly, fixing my glasses. Deuce walked over and joined me.

"Ok so first things first," he paused and smiled a bit, "You thirsty or anything?"

The truth was that I was beyond the valley of thirsty and entering the realm of dehydrated, but I politley declined his offer. He smiled agian and I felt a stab of iratation.

"Look we can pretend like we're friends and smile at each other or we can get this over with so you can go back to your wonderful life where you use people like me as stepping stones," I snapped. He was obviously caught of gaurd at my outburst and his smile flattered.

"I wasn't trying to be polite Cece. I'm trying to be friendly and if you haven't noticed I'm not the one who makes fun of people, my friends are," he replied calmly.

His calmness only enraged me even more.

"Ya but you don't stop them!" I shouted jumping up, "You stand there and watch like a coward while my friends and I get treated like shit for no reason except that we're different! I'm sorry that we all don't want to be some mindless bimbo who prances around wearing brand names and drives fancy cars!" I ranted. He stood up and smiled. I was amusing him.

"Cece this is coming out of no where," he said with a light laugh. Great now I wanted to rip that pretty boy face off.

"You know what just sit down and we can start working! The sooner we can start the sooner we can get this done and stop talking to each other !" I yelled planting myself back onto the couch. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me.

"Ok so what types of insects do we want to crossbreed?" he asked. I tapped my pencil on my leg.

"I dunno...we should use some common bugs though. I don't want to have to go searching for some rare bug like a stick bug or something like that," I replied. He nodded and pulled out his science book. I rolled my eyes. How stupid could he be! It's not like there's a bug chart in there or something.

"Ok what about a ladybug and a moth?" he suggested. Simple minded much?

"I was thinking a bee and a wasp. A ladybug and a moth would be nearly impossible to crossbreed as they're not similar what so ever," I said. He smiled a little bit.

"And that's why you are the brainiac," he said with a light chuckle. I rolled my eyes for the millionth time today. How stupid can one guy get?

"Ok so I think we may have a wasp nest in my back yard so what do we do for the bee?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Dunno figure it out yourself I have to go," I said getting up.

"You just got here," he protested. Why would he even want me to stay at his house? If he were any other plastic he would be jumping for joy about the fact that I was leaving.

"I have to watch my neighbor tonight and I might pick up another shift at work extra money," I lied. Ok half of that was thruth so I'm not really lieing right? I am going to see if I can pick up an extra shift but I don't have a neighbor who's under 21.

"Alright let me at least drive you home," he offered, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

"Uh no thanks I'll just walk or take the bus...I um, need to use my bus token before it goes bad anyways," I replied letting myself out. When I turned to shut the door I was shocked. His expression was condescending like I thought it would be but kind of, well sad.

I pushed his face to the back of my mind as I walked down his large driveway. Man his house makes mine look like a shack in Mexico! I mean it was kind of the same quality as a shack in Mexico but not as bad. My house was a three bedroom apartment with a full kitchen and 2baths. I had a living room with a TV but thats all, no fire place or mega flat screen TV like he had. My family didn't have a drive way or a butler, and we didn't have a bunch of maids catering to our every whim. No, at my house I was kind of the maid and butler combined. My family wasn't really in the best neighborhood either but that's beside the matter.

My mom works the night shift so she sleeps during the day. It's my job to feed my little brother Flynn. It's also my job to clean, cook, and make sure no one wakes up my mother during the day. It's hard for us to pay the rent and electric bill because my fathers out of the picture. He died of cancer when I was really little. Anyways back to the whole I'm the mother thing, I also work to help pay the bills. Ya, so between work, taking care of my family, and school I don't have much free time.

"I'm home!" I yelled out into my house. No response came so I walked in the kitchen. My mom was supposed to be home tonight since she had a day shift so this was kind of weird. I was about to go to my room when a small yellow sticky note caught my eye. I approached the counter it was stuck on and picked it up.

Cece,

I picked an extra shift at the station today so they're paying me double. I left some money on the counter top so you can order in. I love you and Flynn and I will see you tomorrow!

I looked at the space next to the note where a small 20 dollar bill was laying. My mom didn't bother to sign her name anymore because we were just so used to getting these notes. I picked up the thin piece of paper and crammed it in my pocket. That 20 dollar bill would go in our rainy day box that only I knew about. On the way to my room I passed Flynn.

"Hey squirt ," I ruffled his hair gently, "moms gonna be doing the night shift so I'll make dinner. Any requests?" I asked. Slowly but surely a small smile started to appear on his thin face.

"Bacon!" he practically yelled.

I sighed, "Sorry squirt but theres no more bacon you ate that for breakfast," I reminded him. He pouted and I jammed my hands into my pockets. My fingers brushed over the crumpled up note in my pocket. I guess this one time wouldn't hurt...

"Why don't we order a Pizza?" I suggested. Flynn, who was happy as ever that I offered that, threw his arms around me. He let go and ran back into his room. I walked back into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hi one large pepperoni pizza to Savage Apartment complex, room 123," I said into the phone. I heard a muffled thank you and then the line went dead. Ok time to go clean.

"Flynn what did I tell you about leaving your underwear in the middle of the floor!" I shouted picking up the small spider man briefs. The doorbell rang and I pulled out the 20.

"Hey!" Tinka exclaimed when I opened the door. I laughed and we shared a quick hug before she came in.

"Hey," I replied. She took a look at the surroundings as Flynn walked in.

"Flynn what does your sister say about leaving your underware around?" Tinka scolded.

"That it's rude and I shouldn't be walking around nude when no ones around," Flynn recited snatching the underware from my hand.

"Thank you!" I called after him as he walked into his room. All that was heard next was the sound of a door slamming.

"So whats up Tink?" I asked using my nick name for her.

She shrugged, "Nothing just stopped by."

"Ok well I just ordered a Pizza wanna stay?" I offered. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure why not."

* * *

_**How was that?What's it ok? So I'm going to start adding in the other characters bit by bit. I'm just going to let you know that there will be minor Runther and Alot of Dece with a small bit of Tynka so sorry if I dissapointed anyone with that news. Well as always reviews are lovely. **_

_**-Iluvyouxoxo**_


	3. Mother Figure

**_Thank you everyone for all the positive feed back I'm getting! Well ANY WHO, I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I know I enjoyed writing it. If you have any questions or sugestions feel free to leave a comment and I will answer them in the next chapters authors note! Or you can PM me._**

* * *

I looked over my math equation once more. Pi(x)3=314(z). Please how much easier could this get? Aren't I supposed to be in honors math? I did that equation with no problem and looked up when the doorbell rang.

"Tink could you get that?" I asked handing her the 20 dollar bill. She nodded and walked up to the door. She looked through the peep hole and gasped.

"Oh my god it's king plastic!" she whisper yelled. My heart rate speed up. Why was he here at my house? Then it clicked.

"Wait look again is he holding a pizza?" I asked. She took a quick peek through the peep hole an nodded.

"Hello anyone home?" Deuce called out, knocking on the door as he spoke. I did the next best thing I could think of. I went up to the door and disguised my voice.

"Im really sick so just put the pizza down and I'll slide the money through the door," I said in an overly nasally voice. I guess he bought it because he bent down. I grabbed the 20 from Tinkas shaking hand and slid it under the door carefully.

"You want change?" he asked.

"Uh no...tip money," I replied quickly. As soon as I heard footsteps I cursed myself out. That extra money could have gone to the rainy day box. I checked the peep hole one more time to see if he was still there.

"Coast is clear," I muttered to myself opening the door. I quickly grabbed the pizza from the floor and slammed the door shut before locking it.

"Flynn pizzas here!" I yelled out. I walked into the kitchen and set the large box down on the table. When I opened the smell of cheese and pepperoni filled my nose. I realized I hadn't eaten at all today and that my mouth was watering at the sight of the gooey cheese that was still warm. I walked over to the cuboard and pulled out 3 plastic plates and grabbed some napkins. I went back to the table and put two slices on each plate. Ok I'd there's 18 slices and I just took 6 then there's 12 left. So that means dinner tomorrow and lunch for Flynn. I normally didn't eat any other meals except dinner because we just couldn't afford it. Flynn rushed in and selected the plate with the biggests slices. He picked it up and greedily tore of a chunk of pizza of into his mouth before sitting down at the table. Tinka walked in as well and sat down next to him.

"Milk?" Flynn asked with a mouthfull of pizza. I nodded and went over to the fridge .

"Tink you want anything?" I asked while I poured the last of the milk into the cup.

"Water would be nice," she replied. I took out 2 more glasses and filled them with water. I closed the fridge and thought everything over. Ok so we have enough bacon left to feed Flynn tomorrow and I can probably pick up an extra shift at the diner tomorrow since my mom has Saturdays off. I work on Saturdays and Sundays so if I can take Rumels shift then I can double my pay and we can take of the electric and water bill and then I'll have some spare money to get more grocerys.

I bit into my pizza and enjoyed the taste of the melted cheese and sauce. Ordering in was very rare in our family. As I said before we simply can't afford luxuries like this. Now I know what your thinking. Since when is delivery a luxury? Well when you live in my neighborhood scented soap is a luxury.

"You gonna eat that?" Flynn asked eyeing my other slice. I pushed my plate towards him and he snatched the pizza up like a vulture. Flynn only ate two meals a day. If it was a school day he would have breakfast and dinner and if it was a weekend we would skip breakfast and do lunch and dinner. I on the other hand only ate dinner and if there was enough money in our tight budget then I would sometimes have a snack. We were very poor and I knew it. My mother always tries to make everything seem ok and Flynn doesn't know about our money situation but I do.

No one actually knows about my current situation not even Tinka or Wally. Tinka just thinks we live in this shabby old apartment and bad side of town because its where we grew up and its where my father passed. That's how I want it though. I dont want anyone, not even Tinka to know. I don't need the burden of every one worrying about me to carry around on my shoulders all the time.

"Well thanks for dinner but I have to get home before my mom flips out," Tinka said getting up. She gave me a small side hug and walked out the door. I turned to Flynn.

"Dad liked pizza," he muttered sadly. I felt a small amount of anger build up with in me.

"Ya well dad died 7 years ago so get over it!" I snapped. Tears filled his eyes and I felt guilty.

"Flynn," I said in a softer tone, "Look in sorry alright? I didn't mean to yell at you. Why don't you go get your pajamas on and get ready for bed," I said. He sniffled and ran into his room. He slammed the door and I let my head fall back. I took a deep breath and walked towards his room. I opened the door slowly and paused when I saw him holding a picture of dad up. He sat on his bed the opisite of facing me as he spoke to the picture.

"I miss you dad," he said softly, "I know mom and Cece are trying to make everything seen like its ok when it's really not. I can see that we don't have a lot of money and that Cece is trying her hardest. I just feel so bad for her you know? Shes more of a mom to me then mom is." I heard him sniffle.

I couldn't take it anymore. I closed the door slowly and walked back into the living room. I missed him to you know. I really miss him and his death anaversiry is this Sunday. I'm hopping I can get the day off or at least leave early so I can take Flynn to his grave.

I grabbed my back pack and walked into my room. I wanted to do it to. To cry when I wanted and just talk to him like he was still here. I had to be strong though, I had to be strong not only for myself but for Flynn and my mother. I pulled out my book and traced over the cover. My fingers went over the words printed on the laminated peice of paper and slid gently off the black page. I turned off the lights and went back to my bed. I laid down and crawled under the covers. The room was pitch black and only the light from the moon was left to illuminate my small room. I heard my door knob jiggle and then the door creaked open. I shut and then there was small footsteps.

"Cece?" Flynn said timidly. I scooted over and patted the space next to me. I could make out a smile on his dark face as he climbed into bed with me. This wasn't strange at all. Flynn often slept with me when my mother wasn't here and when she was he slept with hYer. Sometimes I tease him about his bed and how it must get lonely since he never sleeps on it but now didn't seem like the time to. He snuggled up agianst me and I stroked his hair. Don't get me wrong me and Flynn still have fights just like any other brother and sister do, but we are closer than most siblings our ages. There's a 8 year gap between us. I'm 16 almost 17 and Flynn just turned 9. Our father died when Flynn was 3 and I was 10. It was really hard on our family both finacally and emotionally.

My mother fell into a deep depression. Since then I've been raising Flynn and myself as my mother when she is home isn't much help. A lot of our money problems come from her drinking problem and around the anaversiry of my fathers death she drinks a lot more than usual. Luckily she's been sober for almost 2 months now so things are seeming to get better.

I soon dozed off just like Flynn had a couple minutes ago, only to be woken up a couple hours later by my screaming alarm clock. I quickly hit the snooze button and checked to see if Flynn was still asleep. He stirred a bit but he slept like a rock. I climbed out of bed and gave a small stretch. As I stretched I felt the back of my shirt rid up, causing the small of my back to be out in the open. I shivered feeling my once warm skin go cold. Hmm that's weird the heaters supposed to be on. I looked out the window and saw it was raining. I then walked out into the hall to where our thermostat was. Its on...thats funny unless mom forgot to pay the- mom forgot to pay the airconditoning bill agian. I went back in my room and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out my uniform and hopped in the shower. I did a power shower and was out in 10 minutes with my hair already starting to dry. I slipped my uniform on and picked up my old worn down converse. They were beat up and ragged but I loved em. I slid those on and wrote Flynn a quick note before pecking his forehead and slipping out the door.

As soon as I zipped up my grey hoodie I stepped outside I to the cool Chicago air. The rain started to soak through my hoodie as I walked to the bus station. By the time I got in to work my once light grey hoodie was a dark grey from the soaked fabric. I signed in and slid on my roller skates. It was one of those old school diners where everyone served you on roller skates and if you wanted music you put a nickle in the jukebox.

"Hey Cece," a woman's voice called out. I smilled and turned around.

"Hey Ronda," I replied. Ronda was my superviser and one of my best friends. She was like a mother/friend to me.

"Table 13," she said handing me a notepad. I smiled softly and took the pad of paper from her hand before skating out into the main room. My eyes skimmed over the restraunt and my heart stopped when they landed on table 13. _The plastics_. I took a deep breath and skated over there with the biggest fake smile I could muster.

"Hi can what can I get you?" I spoke up. Porshia looked up from the menu and an smug smirk formed on her perfect pink lips.

"Look it's loser diner girl," she sneered. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"What can I get you?" I repeated. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What can I get here that's zero calories?" she asked flipping her hair.

"Water," I replied. Ty and Gunther snorted and broke out in a belly laugh. Porshia pursed her lips and scowled while Deuce just smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Illl just get a garden salad hold the dressing with a water!" she snapped. I jotted that down and stifled a laugh.

"What else?" I asked.

"I'll take a cheese burger with no pickles and a coke," Ty and Gunther choursed. Cas ordered the same as Porshia and Rocky got...wait for it... A CAESER salad.

"Can I just get some French fries?" Deuce asked.

"Regular or chili cheese?" I asked

"Chili cheese hold the onions and a cup of coke," he replied. I jotted that down and went to put in the order. As I passed by the fry cook's station to put in their order I grabbed their drinks before making my way back to their table.

"Ok 3 waters and 3 cokes would you like anything else?" I asked. The girls shared a look and shook their heads in sync. The bell rung and I rolled back to the Fry Cook's station to grab their orders

* * *

**_That was the chappie! How was is it? I really am growing accustom to this story and believe me it's much easier to write POVs in my opinion! Oh and thabk you to Anon for all your helpfull reveiws! _**

**_As always reveiws are lovely. _**

**_-Iluvyouxoxo_**


	4. Grave Yard

_**Hey guys! So I had a bit of trouble with this chapter so it's more of a filler. ANY WHO, thank you all for favoriting and the story alerts! Like I said before I'm really starting to like this story and I hop you enjoy this chappie. **_

* * *

After countless hours of begging my boss to let me off work he finally agreed. I can't say that I was excited to go to my dads grave but who would be? I mean seeing any person who you cared about's gave stone is hard. I finally got Lucy out of the shop. Lucy is my car incase you didn't know. I got her from my grandma who is also dead...but I really don't feel like discussing her knitting accident.

I walked into my house and dropped my keys on the counter.

"Flynn!" I yelled out. I approached his room and heard..laughter?

"That's really cool," I heard a voice say.

Who was that speaking to Flynn? It almost sounded like...no it couldn't possibly be-

"ouch!" I shrieked feeling the door make contact with my face.

"Aw Cece my bad," Deuce apologized quickly. I waved my hand and dismissed it.

"I don't care," I paused and proccess this information, "Don't take this the wrong way...actually I dont really care how you take it, but what the heck are you doing here?" I asked.

"I stopped by to see when we could get started on our project," he said as if he were stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes. King plastic at my house? Never saw this one coming...

"Well I'm busy and how did you find out where I live?" I asked, crossing my arms and scowling. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Would it be weird if I followed you home from the Diner yesterday to see where you live?" he asked awkwardly.

I made a face, "Uh ya!"

STALKER ALERT!

"Alright then I asked Tinka," he replied. I rolled my eyes. God why do I always roll my eyes!

"look like I said I'm busy and if you want to start on the project we can do it when I get back from where I'm taking my brother," I said pushing him towards the door.

"I'll drive you to where ever your going," he offered. I opened my mouth to reply when Flynn bursted into The room.

"You mean we get to ride in your Corvett!" he yelled. I rolled my- uh I need to stop doing that!

"No we aren't," I responded coldly. Flynn looked up at me with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" he begged sticking out his bottom lip. I sighed and let my head fall back. I didn't really want Deuce to come with us. It was a very personal thing to me. I didn't want word getting around that I didn't have a dad. I looked back at Flynn and nodded slowly.

"Alright I guess we can," I mumbled. Flynn threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed grabbing his jacket and rushing out the door.

"So where to?" Deuce asked as we got into his car.

"The Grave Yard downtown," I replied in a mono tone. A suden look of realization dawned on his face.

"Oh ...alright," he replied starting the engine.

We drove in silence as I looked out the tinted window. I wondered what it was like. To have the life Deuce had. To have a family, a complete family. To have money and to get anything you want when you wanted. I wanted to understand his life and I think that's what frustrated me most about him. I couldn't understand his life and that's all there is to be said about that.

We pulled up to the grave yard and if you've ever been to one of these places you know it's not that fun. Between the depressive feel of being around dead loved ones and the people crying over their dead family members it doesn't really give you that welcoming vibe. We climbed out of his cars and walked passed the crying mourners. My fathers grave stone was at the top of a small hill, right next to a cherry tree.

"So uh if you don't mind me asking who's grave is this?" Deuce asked, "Your grandmas or grandpas?" he guessed.

I shook my head and kicked the dirt off my fathers headstone with my shoe.

"My dads," I replied simply. His expression changed from a normal one to a...well I'm not very sure. There was a mix of sadness and shock swirled together in his chickaye brown I could understand but sadness I couldn't. Why would he feel bad for me? He doesn't like me, we arent friends, and were not related. Maybe my theory wasnt true. Maybe the plastics did have souls and their hearts weren't completely hollow.

So we had a couple moments of silence for my father then I went back to the car. It hurt to be here. It hurt to see the place where my once living father, whom I loved so much, was buried. It was never easy for me to come here and sometimes I wondered why I did. It made me upset and emotional and depending on my mood it could sometimes make me angry. Loosing my dad was like loading a part of me. We were so close, my dad and I and his death was just so sudden and unexpected.

I climbed back into the car, it was just to much for me to handle right now. As I sat in the passenger seat I took inventory of the items in his car. He had leather jackets in the back, expensive brand name shoe boxes, and a couple hats. Did he get everything he wanted? All of these things were his and he didn't have to work for it. That brings me to another question that had been on my mind for a while. Why was he working at Crusty's? He had an endless supply of money in a bank called ' la Parents,' so why would he even want a job?

I guess I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed Deuce get into the drivers seat. Flynn was still looking at the grave and he just stared at me.

"So uh...I'm sorry for your lost," he said quietly.

"It's alright," I felt a couple tears escape my eyes, "It was along time ago when I was little."

He nodded, "That must of been hard."

I breathed, "Ya it was really hard. Our family was really close...his death was so unexpected none of us saw it coming."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?"

"Car accident. Drunk driver hit him straight on," I replied feeling tears starting to drip down my cheeks.

"It was really hard on my mom, his death I mean. She got really depressed and since then I've been taking care of myself and Flynn. I was 12 and he was 4. She's better now but I'm always afraid she'll slip back into those old nasty habits she got from her dark period," I admitted. I whipped the tears away quickly and broke the tension.

"So Flynn tells me that your taking him to a car show or something?" I changed the subject. Deuce looked at me for a minute.

"Uh ya," he paused for a minute, "This Saturday you can come if you want," he replied. I shook my head and forced a laugh. I could be civil with the him right?

"Cars aren't my thing," I replied still watching Flynn. I tore my eyes away long enough to look at Deuce.

"Deuce you can't just stop by like that again. I don't need Flynn getting attached to you and then everything falling apart for him again," I paused and felt my warm tears gracing my face once more, "I cant see him get hurt like that." My voice had cracked and sounded rawer than I had intended it to.

Deuce looked at me with those big brown eyes. Those beautiful big brown eyes that I would- ack! Where the hell did that come from. No I refuse to think anything nice about king plastic! I refuse to love him or even remotely like him.

"I'm not going to hurt him Cece," he said placing his hand over mine. I quickly pulled my hand out from under his.

"Look thanks for taking us but this doesnt need to get out, right?" I said opening the passenger door. He opened his mouth to protest but I closed the door before he could speak.

"Flynn," I said walking up behind my little brother.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Time to go squirt," I replied ruffling his hair. He nodded and we walked back to the car.

Flynn climbed into the back seat and I got into the passenger seat just like before. Deuce pulled out of his parking space and again we started to drive in complete silence.

"So uh Cece," Deuce said trying to make conversation, "I got a bee and a wasp in a plastic box."

"Did you poke air holes in it so they can live?" I asked. He nodded.

"Uh ya...I think I did," he replied making a left turn at my street's corner. We pulled up to my apartment building and he got out of the car.

"So you wanna work on the project or not today?" he asked with a small smile.

Why was he doing this? Why was he at my house? Why was he being so nice to me. We are from two different worlds as cliche as it might sound. He's a plastic and I'm a nerd we aren't supposed to talk to each other unless he's beating me up! That's how it works! Why would he want to take my little brother out for a car show? He doesn't know Flynn or me. I mean sure he knows our names but there has got to be a reason that he's being so nice. Wait maybe he's...

"Deuce why are you really here?" I asked walking over to him. Flynn was already inside so I didn't have to worry about him seeing or hearing anything bad.

"To work on our project," he replied.

I pursed my lips and scowled, "Why are you here?" I repeated.

"To work on our project," he said again.

"I'm going to ask you one more time and I swear to god if you don't tell me the truth I will rip your face off," I stepped closer to him, "Why are you here?"

He sighed, "To make things right," he admitted.

I scoffed, "What you think that taking my little brother out for a car show is going to make up for all the years of torture I got from your friends?"

He opened his mouth but I didn't let him speak.

"Cause it won't. Everyday I come to school dreading the fact that I may run into you guys because I know that one of you will pick out another one of my flaws that I already see. Because of you I feel self conscious and like dirt all the time. Because of you and your skank ass girlfriend and her little wanna be posse I get made fun of and taunted by other kids to because since you guys did it they think it's cool!" I said, feeling the anger pulse through my veins. I pushed him back.

"Because of you and your stupid friends I can't sit in the cafeteria at lunch anymore! Can you tell me why you all have to put me down? Why you guys always have to single me out and make me look like an idiot in front of the whole school?" I asked. For the second time today tears were sliding down my cheeks.

My eyes burned into his expressionless face.

"Why can't I feel good about myself when you and your friends are around? Why can't I be left alone when you guys walk by my locker? Why can't I just be another one of the people you guys just treat like they don't exist? It would be better than being treated like crap all the time," I said giving him another shove.

I squeezed my eyes shut and forced the tears back into my eyes. I took a deep shaky breath and my eyes blinked open.

"Look we are science partners nothing more. We aren't friends and we never will be. Give me the bugs and I'll do the project all by myself," I said.

"Cece," he started to say.

I cut him off, "Don't worry ill put your name on the project."

He crossed his arms, "Look Cece I'm helping you with this project alright? Whether you like it or not I am going up to your living room right now so we can get started on it."

I scowled at him. Did he not just here that mini speech?

"Look I'll talk to Porshia alright? I'll talk to the rest of them to but just know that I don't enjoy watching them push people around," he said turning around. He grabbed a small plastic box out of his trunk and handed it to me.

"Here are our specimen," he said with a small smile, he paused, "Do you need a hug or something?"

Ok even Wally couldn't make a situation this awkward.

"Yea, no. I'm not going to be your charity case,"

* * *

**_So how was that? Was it ok? Do you want to get a bear do it can maul my face off because it was so bad it actually put you in tears? Ok maybe that was really dramatic but hey it's all good. _**

**_As always reviews are lovley. _**

**_-Iloveyouxoxo_**


	5. I Hate Him! Right?

_**Hey guys! Thank you for all the positive feedback! So I'm just going to tell you that this chapter jumps forward a bit...ok a lot but I kinda had trouble with it.**_

* * *

There's always that situation in life, where you find yourself sitting across from someone you hate. Ok hate strong word so I'll say strongly dislike. Anyways that situation was my current one. Here I was sitting on my shabby old couch staring at the person across from me. King plastic. It had been 2 weeks since he took Flynn and I to my fathers grave and now we were only 1/4 of a way done with our project...ok maybe we hadnt actually started yet cause our specimen died last week.

"So how do we start this thing?" Deuce asked. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled out my note book.

"We should start with writing down observations about how they interact," I said. He nodded and pulled a note book out of his back pack as well.

"So uh what exactly am I supposed to write? All they do is just fly around and crash into the walls," he asked after a couple minutes of silence. I roll- no! I did not roll my eyes I moved them in a circular motion...ya that sounds nicer right?

"Well then write that only make it sound better...smarter you know?" I said. He looked at me for a second.

"What?" I asked quickly. Was there something in my teeth or on my face? Oh my god what if I had a big fat zit on my forehead! Ok before you go, "Wow she's so girly," I'm really not that girly. I dont care about my nails and my hair...ok maybe I do care about my hair but not really my nails. That's how every girl is though so no I'm not girly I just care about how I look.

"Nothing you just uh...never mind," he said blushing and looking back down at his notebook.

"What? Tell me!" I demanded.

He looked up, "You just uh...you have pretty eyes," he said quickly. Now I was the one that was blushing.

"Thanks," I said sheepishly. I could feel my ears grow hot and soon my face followed.

"No problem," He replied. I looked into his eyes. His big beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I could just drown in- HEY! Where the heck was this coming from! No, no, no, no, NNNOOO! I refuse to have any type of feelings for king plastic! Bad Cece, bad!

"Let's get back to work," I said quickly. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. We just had a moment; the romantic kind were we stared into each others eyes longingly. Ya the awkwardness was already setting in.

"So uh, do you like have anything written down?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence that had stayed between us for about 20 minutes now.

"Uh ya," he replied with a small smile.

"So uh what did you write down?" I asked moving closer to him. He cleared his throat and tilted his notebook so I couldn't see it.

"Oh you know the normal stuff," he replied finally. I laughed and leaned in closer to see.

"What did you write?" I asked agian. He just slammed his note book shut.

"Look it's nothing," he snapped.

I held my hands up in self defense, "Sorry," I mumbled. He looked at me for a second then looked back at his now closed notebook.

"Its ok but I got to go," he said grabbing his bag.

"But you just got here!" I protested. Wow déjà vu anyone? Didnt this happen the other day only I was the one trying to leave?

"Uh I gotta babysit my neighbor and check in with work," he replied. Hey! You can not use my excuse!

"You don't have any neighbors your like 2 miles away from civilization," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Why? Do you want me to stay?" he asked. I shifted my weight to my other leg. Did I want him to stay? Was King plastic starting to grow on me? No I refuse to let that happen! But I kinda did want him to stay...

"No I just want to finish the project on time and stuff," I lied. He shook his head.

"Why can't you just admit that you want me to stay?" he asked.

I scoffed, "I don't I just want to finish the project!"

"Why is it so hard for us to be friends?" he asked angrily. Wow was he seriously getting mad about this? About the geek of the school not being his friend?

"If I say that your my friend will you show me what's in your notebook?" I asked. He smiled a bit and nodded.

"Fine," I paused and sighed dramatically, "Your my friend."

He grinned and turned to walk out the door.

"Hey where are you going!" I yelled after him. And he's gone. Grrr that boy pushes my buttons...

"I'm home!" my mother called out entering through the front

door. She walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"So you and that boy have been spending a lot of time together," she said with a knowing look. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Deuce? Oh hell to the no!" I shouted. She put on her stern face.

"I hate him! He's just so ugh! And I want to Ugh!" I vented. She smiled.

"You like him," she teased. I shook my head.

"No! The day I like Deuce Martinez is the day we find out Flynn is a girl!" I exclaimed. My mom just laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Whatever you say sweetie," she muttered going to her bedroom.

How could she think that I like Deuce? Air head, egotistic, arrogant, selfish...adorable, sweet, funny-ACK! No! I hate him!

* * *

Hola! So just incase you didn't know Iluvyouxoxo had an incident so I'm filling in for a while. It was my job to finish this chapter hence why it sucked so I'm sorry for that. Anyway wwielded out a thingy where she's gonna dictate over Skype and I'm gonna use my mad typing skills to typeit his for her so ya... Anyway review...even though it sucks and is super short...


	6. Flynn Might Be A Girl

I walked the stone pathway and took a deep breath. The door was 1 foot away within reaching distance. My knuckles made contact with the dark wood and my hand pulled back. Maybe I shouldn't have come.

Laughter rang out through the house as the door opened.

"Ya sure you did," Deuce said laughing. I almost stopped breathing. Ok I admit it...I kinda did develop some feelings for King plastic I would crazy not to. I'm mean I would actually be crazy, the last girl that didn't fall for King plastic was dubbed crazy so everyone at the school shunned her until she actually went crazy. True story, her name was Anna Chevelle.

"Cece?" a voice cut through the air. I swallowed hard and turned my attention to the person at the door. Once I saw who it was I calmed down.

"Hello Albert," I breathed. Albert was Deuces butler. I had just learned his name last week when I came over for a project check.

"Shall I get Deuce?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, "Uh ya that would be great."

"No need I'm right here. What's up?" Deuce said stepping infront of Albert. My palms grew sweaty and my heart rate sped up.

"I just wanted to uh, see how you were...err...doing on the project," I chocked out. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'm doing fine," he paused and chuckled, "Did you want to see it?" he asked. I twiddled my thumbs.

"Uh sure I mean if your not busy," I replied.

"Baby! Is that the pizza guy?" Porhisa yelled out coming up to the door. She pursed her lips when she saw me.

"What the hell is four eyes doing here?" she sneered. Deuce rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing babe, she's just here to work on the project," he replied calmly.

Why was I really here? Was it for the project or for him? It was defenitaly for him. This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be falling for him. He's a no good plastic who's bound to just make fun and torchure me like all the others do. Why would I even think to come here? God I'm so stupid he was just at my house yesterday and he obviously got fed up with me if he made an excuse to leave.

"Cece?" Deuce said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I looked up from the ground with a blank expression on my face.

"I could come back later or tomorrow if this is a bad time," I said with a fake smile.

He shook his head," Naw, it-,"

"Yes, come back tomorrow we are busy right now," Porshia cut him off, a sugary smile gracing her lips. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and turned on my heel to walk away.

"Cece you can stay if you want," Deuce spoke up.

I heard Porshia whisper something into his ear frantically, "No let the Diner Dork leave! She's a dork, a nerd, a freak!

I do not want that ugly little face of hers around me!"

I would never admit this to anyone but it stung when people talked about me like that. It really did sting. I always put on this act though. An act where nothing gets to me and no matter what anyone says or does I'm always fine, but I'm not.

"You don't have to leave Cece," Deuce spoke. I shook my head, not bothering to turn around and look at him and that she devil.

"It's ok your busy I'll come back tomorrow or something," I replied.

Once I reached I was safely out of his front gates and I was a far enough distance, I broke down. I fell to the ground as a raw sob escaped my mouth. Their words did hurt me, they cut through me like a knife sometimes. When so many people say so many nasty things about you you have no choice but to just sit back and listen.

I picked myself up from the fetal position I was in and walked down the bustling streets of Chicago. This was the only place where I didn't feel like a freak. I didn't feel out of place when I walked down the city streets of Chicago because everyone around me was different. The people ranged from business men to guys who skated around on roller blades with nothing but a zebra spedo on. The women were no different from the men. Some wore grey suits with a button up white shirt and skirt and others wore 8 inch high heels and fishnet leggings...cough cough prostitute.

As I made my way to my apartment I ran into none other than Tinka Hessenhefer and her twin brother Gunther.

"Hey Ce!" Tinka exclaimed happily. Gunther just gave me a small smile and a wave. He and I haven't really talked much. I had been to their house a handful of times but we never really engaged in a conversation, we just smiled or waved at each other. One thing Tinka had going for was that since Gunther was in the populars she could join when ever she wanted plus they never picked on her.

"We were just going to grab something to eat, wanna come?" she asked with a smile. I shrugged.

"Uh it's ok I don't have any money on me anyway," I replied.

She laughed," it's ok I'll pay."

She turned to Gunther who shrugged his shoulders. From all the years I've known him, so 2, Gunther had never really be a man of words. I mean maybe he talked to Rocky when they went out or something but he need really talked to anyone else but her. Come to think of it I had need actually heard his voice...

"Alright so where do you want to go?" Tinka asked in a sing-spong voice, linking arms with me.

"I dunno where do you wanna go?" I sang-songed back.

"How about that new burger place down the block," she tapped her finer against her chin, "Oh what's it called? Oh ya! Burger palace!" she exclaimed happily.

Ok something is up with her she is really perky...to perky. I pulled her to a stop and let Gunther walk on ahead of us.

"What up with you? You sound like Porshia only less nauseating," I asked. She sighed happily.

"I got asked out," she said in a dreamy sort of way.

I smiled, "Really? By who?"

Her smile dimmed and her happy dreamy face turned into her please-don't-be-angry-with-me face. She gulped loudly and her back stiffened.

"Ty Blue," she said quickly. Ty Blue? As in plastic Ty Blue? The one who's dating Cas Vanhaven?

"Oh so he broke up with Cas?" I asked softly. She smiled widely and nodded.

"Thats great Tink," I said with a fake smile. I hoped she wouldn't leave me like Cas did. Cas to was apart of our nerd-heard until Ty asked her out. Then she transformed into a miniature Porshia and totally ignored me and the rest of our group.

"I'm guessing you guys are meeting him and Rocky down at Burger Palace?" I asked with a tight smile. She nodded dreamily.

"I kinda have to get home to Flynn so I'm just gonna go home, but uh have fun!" I said unlinking our arms. She frowned for a millisecond and then that stupid dreamy smile appeared on her face again.

As I walked down the streets and up to my shabby old apartment building a sudden sadness rolled over me. I walked into the apartment comes and heard a scream from our neighbors down stairs. Alana and Romeo, the ghetto couple in our building...well everyone was ghetto since we lied in ghetto but they really took it to the stereo type Cholo kind of ghetto. This was normal for them though.

"How dare you cheat on me!" Alana yelled.

"I didn't do nothing bitch!" Romeo yelled back.

"You were trying to push up on Maddie Sole!"

"I wasn't doing nothing but touching her shoulder!"

"Liar!"

"Que. smashing glass," I muttered and *SMASH.* I passed by their open door.

"Oh hey Cece," they both chorused.

"Hey guys," I replied with a small Wave.

That was how it worked here, I knew everyone and everyone knew me.

I made my way up the stairs to my apartment and passed 4b; the apartment where all the party people hang. The walls vibrated as I passed by the open door and the music blasted through my ears. As always there's was a mix of people smoking and dancing, some passed out on the floor with a plastic cup in their hand and black ink drawings all over their body. The party apartment was owned by Jacob who was a frequent clubber.

"Cece!" he yelled out.

"Jacob!" I yelled back with a smile.

Another flight of stairs and another weird apartment. 7e, old man Jekins with his cat army whom he talks to like they're an actual army. Ya he doesn't actually talk to anyone but his cats.

Finally I reached my apartment. I fished my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

"I'm starving!" Flynn yelled out as soon I stepped foot into our house. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Do we still have left over Pizza?" I asked. He shook his head.

"First of all that was like a week ago second of all we finished that yesterday," he replied.

"well then why don't you have some cereal I have homework to do still," I replied. He pouted but reluctantly grabbed a box of cereal from the pantry. He sat down at the table with a bowl and poured himself some cereal.

I walked into my room and pulled out my cheap cellphone.

To: Tinka

From:Cece

Hey, how's it going?

I sat on my bed and waited for a reply. When 10 minutes passed I put my phone in its charger and walked into my bathroom. I hopped in the peeled off my clothes and hopped into the shower. The hot water felt good against my always aching muscles. I lathered my hair with shampoo and conditioner and scrubbed down my body. My towel hung over the shower rod that held up the curtain. I shut off the water and felt the warm steam wrap around my body like a warm blanket. I rung my hair out and grabbed my towel. I wasn't one of those turban towel girls, I just let my hair air dry.

"Your phone is ringing!" Flynn screamed hanging on the door. I slid my clothes on and tied my hair up before walking out my bathroom door. I grabbed my phone from Flynn's hands and he went back to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Cece," a male voice replied. What the heck! King plastic?

"Uh hi," I replied. There was a long awkward pause.

"So uh I just wanted to apologize for earlier, Porshia was kind of being a bitch," he said. Again long awkward pause.

"This is Deuce by the way," he said. A giggle escaped my mouth.

"I figured it was," I replied with a smile forming on my lips. He laughed as well and then just like the past two times before there was an awkward pause.

"I dumped her," he said. My heart rate sped up and my eyes bugged out.

"You dumped Porshia?" I almost yelled. King plastic and Queen plastic no longer a power couple? Oh my god that's just weird. Is the universe out of wack or something.

"I was uh hoping maybe we could talk...Ty is um on a date-"

"With Tinka," we said together.

"Ya I know I ran into her on my way home," I paused. Why was he picking me to talk to, he could be talking to one of his millions of friends, so why me?

"Can I come in then?" he asked. Can he come in? What? I turned around slowly to see Deuce standing outside my window. A smile laid on his perfect lips as I walked over to the window. I unlocked it and slid it open. He climbed in and shut the window for me.

"You have no idea how cold it is out there," he muttered. I smiled and placed my hands on my hips.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled and shrugged, "I needed someone to talk to and your a good listener."

We made my way over to my bed and sat down.

"So why did you break up with Porshia?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"Cause she's a bitch and I kinda like some one else...actually I'm in love with that someone," he replied. My eyes widened and I felt a ping of jealousy.

"I am absolutely head over heels for this girl and she barley knows me but I know her,". He co tinned to speak. All I did was sit back and listen to him ramble on about this girl.

"I mean she's beautiful, smart, funny, sarcastic, and I'm pretty sure she only thinks of me as a friend...after all she doesn't really know that we had history together," he rambled.

"A long time ago our dads ran a business in California together; a law firm but then her dad and mom divorced.

We used to play at her dads office together every day and then one day she moved," he licked his lips, "Her mom had remarried and was pregnant when she moved away and soon after we moves to Chicago so I wouldn't loose my best friend," he finished.

I completely froze. That was the story of my life. I did leave my best friend behind in California and I heard of him moving here but we never kept in touch.

"I am completely and totally in love with this girl," he repeated. I felt my throat grow dry as he started to lean in. Before I could even process what was happening his lips had landed on mine. A sudden thought occurred to me before I shut my eyes...Flynn might be a girl.

* * *

_**So what do ya think? That was Iluvyouxoxo's work and my mad typing skills. So Ilouvyouxoxo is doing a lot better and should return to writing her own stories by Friday since she's bored out of her mind with staying at home with nothing to do but work.**_


	7. First Date

The next morning I woke with a smile on my face. First kiss+Deuce= happy Cece. Something about what had happened last night seemed so...so surreal. It was almost like a movie, you know? The unpopular nerd who's crush (yes I finally admit it) was on the popular jock...ya this is to much like a movie. What if everything that happened last night was a dream? What if Deuce had never actually came to my house last night and we had never kissed. Like what if that was all a dream and Deuce actually spent last night making out with Porshia? Ugh, I really need to stop what ifing myself. I guess ill find out when I get to school won't I?

This morning seemed to go by painfully slow as I did my usual routine. Graphic-tee, check. Back-pack, check. Glasses, check. Catching Fire book, check. Alright I'm all ready to go. On my way out I grabbed my beat up converse and slid them on as I walked down the fire escape.

"Morning Ce!" a way to cheery voice called out. I paused for a moment then continued to walk.

"Cece!" that voice called again. I could hear her angry puffs of breath from behind me when a hand landed on my shoulder and whipped me around forcefully.

"What Porshia?" I barked. She rolled her eyes and straightened out her miny skirt.

"Look I know that you didn't come to Deucey's house to check in with him for the project," she pursed her lips, "You came because your diseased little nerd mind thinks that you have a chance with him."

I scoffed, "Please Porshia you don't know anything."

She just smiled and crossed her arms.

"It's cute that you actually think you have a chance with him. He may be my ex now but I will get him back," she said confidently. I rolled my eyes.

"God some one hopped on the ego train today didn't they?" I fired. She waved her hand at me, almost as if she were dismissing what I had just said.

"And what makes you so sure you'll get him back anyway," I challenged. A small grin formed on her perfect pink glossed lips as she stepped closer to me.

"I always get what I want sweetie," she said. Was she trying to get me to punch her?

"Toodles," she said cheerily before prancing off.

A wave of insecurity washed over me. She was right; why the heck would he want me? Out of every girl in the school I was probably the ugliest with my glasses and untamable frizzy hair. I was stupid to even think that I would have a chance with him. Last night was probably some bet he lost with his friends or maybe it was a prank. Either way when I see him it's going to be mortifying. I bet that when I walk into school him and all his friends will start laughing their stupid plastic heads off.

I took a deep breath and walked through the front doors. Unlike I had expected there were no plastics laughing at me. Everyone was acting normal so I relaxed...that is until I saw Deuce. For a split second we made eye contact and then he started to walk towards me. Oh. My. God. What the heck do I do? Uh...I'll just go to my locker! Ya just go to my locker. My feet quickly carried me to my locker and before I knew it my hand was reaching up to spin the combo.

Ok 32, 44, 6, 18, and pop. My locker came open and I shoved everything in as quick as I could. I then made my way to history. As ways there was a seat saved for me right between Wally and Tinka.

"Hey do how did it go?" I asked, sliding into my chair as I spoke. Tinka automatically grinned.

"Amazing! Rocky invited me to sit with them at lunch!" Tinka exclaimed happily. My heart dropped.

"Please don't be a Cas," I silently begged. I can't lose another friend to the dark side...well to the popular side but still the thought of leaving Tinka behind made me feel miserable. she was my best friend and loosing her would be like losing a limb for me. She was always my rock, and whether or not she knew it I depend on her to always be there for me.

"Of course I agreed I mean come on its the ramp! The place where the gods of this school eat lunch! Who wouldn't want to be in their presence?" she continued to talk. I tuned her out until class began.

"Alrigh class so," Mrs. Hobbs began, "Today is who's birthday?"

"Shakespears," the class mumbled in a barley audible tone.

"Correct and in honor of his birthday I rented Romeo and Juilet," Mrs. Hobbs explained, walking over to the TV as she spoke. The movie was started and the class fell silent when the lights dimmed. I propped myself up with my elbow and stared at the TV screen with a blank expression. Something vibrated in my pocket. I pulled my phone out and looked at the screen. No name and a random number. I looked around the class and saw Deuce trying to look innocent. I shook my head and uncrumpled the paper.

_**Hi - Deuce**_

_**Hi- Cece**_

_**Guess who- Deuce**_

_**Deuce your name is on the signature- Cece**_

_**Oh ya...well anyway what are you doing tonight? -Deuce**_

_**Just going to see my secret lover Pedro, why? -Cece**_

_**Ha, ha very funny. -Deuce**_

_**Alright you caught me his name is Jeff- Cece**_

_**Agian very funny. -Deuce**_

_**Nothing, just staying at home with Flynn- Cece**_

_**Wrong im taking you out at 8:00. Wear something nice but not to nice ill be at your house at 8:00 sharp- Deuce**_

_**Ok- Cece**_

I bit my bottom lip and closed my phone. Ok so I have a date tonight with Deuce...HOLY CRAP I UAVE A DATE TONIGHT WITH DEUCE! What am I going to wear?

That was all I could think about for the rest of the day. During math I almost stapled myself to my paper and during science I may have accidentally poured to much of one substance into a test tube causing it to explode. That pretty much was the highlight of my day so far. So finally after 7 hours of grueling school it was time to go home. Now I know what your thinking right now. You probably thought that since I'm a nerd that I love school and learning, huh? Well I don't. Just because I get straight A's and get along with all of my teachers doesn't mean I love school, it just means I'm good at it.

I grabbed my bag and started on my way home. Wear something nice. What could that mean? Fancy restraunt? Maybe the Ivy? No, way to expensive. The Olive Pit? Maybe. I guess I was to deep in thought because my foot caught onto the doorstep of my house and I fell flat on my face. When did I even get here! Wasnt I just on school grounds? Ignoring the small pain I felt on my chin, I walked into my room. Naturally I did my homework first then moved to the bathroom for a shower. I stepped in the shower and waited for the warm water to drip down my body but instead I was greeted with ice cold water. I let out a small shriek when my skin made contact with the cold water and quickly turned the knob to the left. My whole body was shivering just from that 5 second contact of cold water with my skin. Gosh I feel like such a whimp. Anyway once the water got warmer I went back under the stream of flowing water and washed myself down. I guess I lost track of time because before I knew it Flynn was pounding on the door.

"Cece!" he yelled, "Deuce is here!"

At first I started to panic. I shut off the water and darted back into my room with my towel barely on. A sudden calmness set in so I slowed down a bit and took my time. I picked out the nicest dress I own ( , the only dress I own) and slid it on. It used to my mothers and I loved it. It was a strapless, ruby red, mini dress that stopped just below my thighs. It hugged my body perfectly and fit me to a Tee. Next came the black pumps, also my mothers, and finally a golden charm bracelet. I made my way to the bathroom and just so happened to pass a clock on the way. 6:30. Liar! Whatever at least I have time to do my hair and stuff. I quickly straightened my hair and applied some mascara and bubble gum pink lipgloss. Now just pull out my contacts and- alright, I'm all done.

I stepped back so I could get a full view of myself in the mirror. I look like...like...a girl. Without my glasses you could really see my eyes and add the mascara to the equation and they pop. My lips looked nice and soft and the dress made it look like I had very nice curves. The heels made my legs look slimmer and alot more toned than they already were. I have to admit though, it's kind of weird to see myself like this. I'm used to the graphic super hero Tee-shirt wearing, big dorky glasses, beat up converse, all natrual me not girl me. If wallet saw me right now he would have a heart attack. Speaking of people seeing me I hope my mom doesn't get home early cause then she would do an interrogation and want pictures. Ya what better way to say "have fun with my daughter" than, "You ever been to jail?"

"Cece Deuce is really here this time!" Flynn called out. I looked at my clock and sighed. 8:00. I guess it really is time. I took a deep breath an twisted my brass doorknob pushing the door open slightly, I froze.

* * *

_**And how was that my lovelies? I hope you like that because I had some major writers block for a while so this chappie took me a while. Also I just wanted to say thanks again for all the PMs about my eye and all the comments wishing me well! You guys are all so awesome and as cheesy as it sounds I love you!**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**-Iluvyouxoxo**_


	8. I Had You All Wrong

_**Hey Guys! So its been a while since I updated huh? Well sorry for the long wait! I decided that once this story is over im going to do a Runther story. What do you think of that? Well ANY WHO, the first date is very important huh? So this chappie might be a bit longer than the others. Well thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback.**_

* * *

I breathed in deep and tried to smile. My mom was here to and she was staring him down like a tiger waiting to pounce on its prey. I fast walked over to them, sliding my palms down my dress as I walked.

"Ever been to prison?" my mother asked.

"No mam," Deuce replied. His voice sounded so strained, it made me wonder how long she's been doing this...

"Ever done drugs?" she continued

"Nope," he replied popping the p.

"Ever-,"

"Ok mom thats enough!" I exclaimed. I guess neither of them noticed I had come in the room because both stared at me shocked.

"My baby girl has a dress on!" my mother squealed. She ran over to me and envolpoed me into a tight hug. Now I know what it feels like to be toothpaste!

"Can't breath!" I rasped out.

With a huge smile on her face she pulled back from the hug, "Sorry sweetie."

My eyes soon found their way to floor and my arms wrapped around my chest self-consciously . Foot steps rang through the silence as Deuce's shoes came into sight.

"Hey," he said softly. I looked up at the sound of his voice and stared right into his chocolate brown eyes. My breathing sped up and my palms grew sweatie.

"You look beautiful," he said kissing my hand like men do in classic movies. I giggled automatically and a dark red blush crept onto my cheeks. Gah! I don't want to become some love sick, girly, needy chick who giggles like Tinka when Ty walks by. Trust me that giggling is endless...

"Thanks," I replied.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Look at you being all old-timey charming.

"Sure," I replied. Wow Cece ...sure? You are such a woman of words tonight aren't you.

We walked down the long flights of stairs, passing each and every weird apartment on the way.

"Yo Cece who's that?" Romeo asked walking up to me. Alana was right behind him and for once she was actually smiling at him.

"You want me to check em out?" he asked walking around Deuce and eyeing him up and down. Deuce was visablly nervous as Romeo pulled out his switch blade.

"Romeo don't be stupid!" Alana yelled coming over to us as well, "They're obviously going on a date."

I blushed at the word date.

"You tryin to push up on her man?" Romeo questioned.

"No," Deuce replied quickly.

"Well why not? She ain't pretty enough for your taste?" Romeo asked, all the while playing with his switch blade. Alana smacked the back of Romeo's head.

"Leave em alone eh? Don't be causing no trouble," she said firmly. Romeo closed the switch blade.

"Eh Cece I you have any problems with him let me know," Romeo said kissing my head.

"As for you," he turned to Deuce, "You have her home by 11:00."

Deuce gulped and nodded briskly. I pressed my lips together and stifled a laugh.

"Eh leave em alone," Alana said pulling Romeo back into their apartment.

I let out a giggle when Deuce turned to me with a terrified expression.

"Don't worry Romeos harmless," I assured him, "He's like as harmless as a baby panda bear."

With that he relaxed and we walked to his car.

"So Romeo and you close?" Deuce asked opening the door for me. I climbed in the car and got comfortable before smoothing my dress down.

"Ya," I said when he opened his door and climbed in as well, "I mean we aren't like friends...more like brother and sister."

He nodded slowly and pulled out of the driveway. As we passed each sky scraper and lit building I relaxed. Something about the hustle and bustle of the city kept me strangely calm and I always felt more at home. I looked over at Deuce who was nervously tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel.

"So um you like Italian food?" he asked. I let out a small laugh.

"Deuce when you grow up how I did you learn to eat everything and anything," I replied. He smiled and kept his eyes locked on the road.

"How does Fantasim sound?" he asked. My eyes bugged out of my head and my heart rate sped up as fast as it could possibly go.

"No, no, no!" I exclaimed hitting his arm, "You are not taking me to a place where they charge 75 dollars for a hamburger that would feed an elf!"

He looked at me with an expression that just screamed amusement.

"Ok so then where do you wanna go?" he asked. I sat back in the seat.

"I dunno...but I'm just going to let you know ahead of time I'm not like most girls. I actually eat burgers and I don't get a water with a small side salad, take one bite then say," I flipped my hair back and made my voice go up a few octaves, "I'm so full!"

He laughed, "Good cause I don't want another Porshia in my life."

"How about McDonald's?" he asked. I turned to him with a large smile on my lips.

"See now you speak my language," I joked. He laughed and pulled in through the drive through.

"Ok what do you want?" he asked.

I looked at the menu, "I dunno I guess I'll have whatever you have," I replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Cece I'm a jock...I eat for 5 people," he warned. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure I can handle it," I replied annoyed. He shook his head and rolled down the window.

"Uh hi can I have 5 big macs and 5 extra large fries with 2 large cokes?" he spoke. I rolled my eyes. Piece of cake! You may not be able to tell but I can totally cram food into my mouth like there's no tomorrow.

"Alright that will be 23.37 please pay at the next window," a nasally voice sounded through the speakers.

The car pulled forward and Deuce slapped down a 100 dollar bill. My eyes must have been large because when inches forward in this long car line he laughed.

"Your eyes look like they're going to pop out of your head," he commented. I bit my bottom lip.

"Wait you've never seen a hundred dollar bill before have you?" he asked amused. I shook my head slowly and look at my shoes.

"Deuce I've seen them before I've just never had one to spend freely like that. Every inch of money I make at the Diner goes into bills and car payments," I replied. He frowned and pulled up to the last window.

"Doesn't your mom work?" he asked. My teeth found their way onto my bottom lip again as I bit down on it hard enough to draw blood.

Deuce reached out and gently stuck his index finger on my bottom lip and slowly pulled it out from between my teeth. His fingers stayed on my chin. He slowly brought my chin closer to his until our lips were just a breath away. My eyes fluttered shut as did his, our lips were just about touch when-

"Would you like sauce with that?" the drive through man said. I jumped back and my cheeks turned a deep share of scarlet when I saw who it was. Great just my luck.

"Cece?" Wally asked alarmed as Deuce handed both bags of food to me.

"Hi Wally," I replied weakly. Deuce just sat there with an expression that showed obvious amusement on all of his features as Wally peered into the car.

"What are you doing with King plastic?" he asked stupidly. Deuce turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh you know...getting some food in a really fancy car with a dress on?" I said questioning my own words. He just looked at me while Deuce horribly failed at suppressing a laugh.

"We're on a date bro," Deuce informed him taking my hand. Our intertwined hands rested on the gear shift as Wally continued to process this information.

"Have fun," he murmured before shutting the window. Deuce pulled out of the drive through and we got back on the road.

"King plastic?" he asked. My brain went into panic mode.

No not because he asked about his nick name but because I was pretty sure my hand was getting sweaty. Who wants to be with sweaty girl over here?

"Uh that's what we call you and your friends," I explained, "You guys remind of dolls and dolls are made of plastic."

"How are we like dolls?" he asked making a turn onto a deserted pathway.

"You guys have perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect bodies, perfect close, and perfect life's," I replied. He scoffed and parked the car.

With a smile he got out of the car and hopped over the trunk to get to my side.

"Come on," he said opening the door and taking the food from my hands.

As I got out the full view of where we were at came in to sight. We were at a skyline view and the twinkling lights from the city below was beautiful. I followed his actions when he hopped on the good of his car and laid his back agianst the windshield.

"Here you go," he said handing me a bag of food. I smiled and dug in greedily. I hadn't eaten today so I was starving. 7 meals a week doesnt hold over to well.

"Hungry?" he said sarcastically. I looked over at him and blushed as I hit his shoulder.

"Shut up I don't ways have the chance to eat more than once a day," I defended.

He frowned.

"We can't afford to buy enough groceries most of the time so Flynn gets 3 full meals everyday and I get 1 or 2 depending on how much over time I can take at the diner," I explained.

I always felt like we were talking about me and my problems though, so why not try to find out some of his.

"So that's scoff when I said you had the perfect life, what was that all about?" I asked popping some fries into my mouth.

He shrugged, "I mean sure if you count getting to see your parents once a month and that's only because you drive them to the airport for business trips then ya my life is perfect," he said. I leaned back against his windshield.

"Classic case of parent abandonment then?" I asked. He pushed his food aside and joined me in the same position.

"Yep," he replied.

We stared at the night sky for a while in silence until I saw a shooting star.

"You know my dad always used to tell me that if you wished on a shooting star at 11:11 you would have a better chance of your wish coming true," I said aloud. He turned his head to face mine.

"What exactly happened to your dad...I though he died of cancer but then you said far accident," Deuce said bluntly. I took a deep breath.

"My dad did die of cancer...but you see when he died my mom was pregnant. It turns out that she had been having an affair with someone named Jacob that lived here in Chicago part time. The baby was my dads but her lover didn't know that. She convinced him to let us move here with him and marry her. The baby was born he was named Flynn. We never actually told Flynn that Jacob wasn't his real father, so one day Jacob decided to go drinking and he wasn't very lucky driving back home," I paused, "Drove off an off ramp and landed in a ditch...anyway Flynn grew up thinking the Jacob was his father so yes, my dad did die of cancer and my dad did die from a car crash," I finished.

"Thats tough," he said.

"It was really hard on my mom...she feel into this deep depression where she would just lay in bed all day and do nothing. Wouldn't eat, wouldn't work, wouldn't speak...nothing. So i got a job and started taking care of the bills and Flynn and i have been ever since," I explained further.

"Wow makes me whining about my parents not being around sound like a total douche," Deuce muttered.

"I always just feel like my life is a time bomb...and im just waiting for everything to come crashing down," I continued, " I almost feel like I cant breat because everything is being pushed at me all at once and like-,"

"Everyones waiting for you to mess up?" he finished. I nodded.

"I know how you feel Cece...you feel like a bug under a microscope because you just know that everyone is just waiting for you to make a mistake.," he laughed bitterly, "I know every one thinks my life is so perfect because I have money and I drive a nice car, but its hard. Its hard being the one that everyone is watching, its hard being the person that so many people depend on because you know that everything has to be perfect and when you do make the mistake of messing up it makes the headlines. Pressure is something ive had on me since i was born...everyone looks at me and goes hey look there goes the Captian...hes going to lead us to the championship this year."

All the past anger i had ever felt towards him melted away into nothing but pure understanding.

"I had you all wrong," I whispered in a non-audiable tone.

"Well I suppose I should get you home," he forced a laugh, " Dont want to wake up with Romeo's switch blade in my back," he joked. I laughed.

"Your scared of him arent you?" I asked amused.

"Yes," He mumbled.

I laughed one more, "Don't worry ill protect you," I teased.

* * *

_**Hola! So how was that? I kinds liked this chapter...ANY WHO im gonna see if I can write a chapter for ignorance while I got my creative juices flowing, cause it looks like my buddy GliterGirl123 is having a problem with it.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**-Iluvyouxoxo **_


	9. Diner Girl

_**Hey guys! So I haven't updated in a while but I'm sorry I've been so busy with homework and testing but the testing is finally over! So I hope you enjoy this chappie!**_

* * *

I laid in bed, all snuggled up under the sheets replaying everything that had happened the previous night.

Deuce had walked me to my door and handed me the McDonald's bag. Apparently he had ordered an extra meal for Flynn. So that was amazingly sweet of him, but I got to see a different side of him last night. It was a side that seemed human, it was a side that made me realize that I had him all wrong. Behind that perfect plastic exterior he had issues just like any other perfectly normal person. I wasn't saying that before I didn't think he wasn't a person I just assumed that since his exterior was so polished so, that his life would be too. I was wrong though and I know that now.

As the sun peeked through my blinds and sent small stripes of light onto my face I stretched. It was Friday and because of the upcoming teacher training we hade today as well as Monday off. For once in my life I could relax right? Wrong. I was working a double shift today so I had to be at the diner in an hour. My mom was working today as well and I had to take Flynn with me to the diner since his school is off to. It not an unusual thing for him to come to work with me though, infact he often did and all of my co-workers welcomed him with open arms. They loved him to peices (mostly because he helped bust the tables) and it was kind of comforting knowing that he was there, safe with me.

I took an uber quick shower and threw some clothes on before going into the kitchen.

"Morning," I greeted seeing Flynn. Sleep was evident in his eyes as he gave me a small a nod and finished off his cereal. I guess my mom had gotten a raise or something cause she came home with a boat load of groceries last night so this week we would all be eating 3 meals a day.

I grabbed a red apple out f the fridge and bit into it. Sweet and juicy, just how I like it.

"You ready to go squirt?" I asked grabbing my bag. He nodded lazily and stood up.

I stifled a laugh, "You gonna put pants on today?"

He blushed and rushed to his room muttering a small "thank you" on the way. He came back out 3 minutes later and we made our way out to my car.

"I don't get how this peice of junk is still running," he commented climbing into the passenger seat.

"Deuce has spoiled you to much with his many fancy cars," I accused, "You love Lucy," referring to my car.

"Wasn't that an old people show?" he asked thoughtfully.

I laughed and started my car, "That was I love Lucy."

He smirked mischievously, "Don't you mean to say Deuce?"

"Why would I say Deuce? The name of the show was- oh," I frowned, "When did I say that?"

"Well your not denying it, so I'm taking that as a yes and you never did say it," he replied as we pulled up to the diner.

I rolled my eyes and watched as he climbed out of the car.

"Did Deuce put you up to that?" I asked grabbing my bag and climbing out of the car as well.

He laughed, "Why should I tell you?"

I pulled open the big glass doors and was instantly hit with the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Oh breakfast time," I murmured leading Flynn to the kitchen.

"Alright you brought the little dude!" Doug, the fry-cook exclaimed. The two boys shared a high-five.

"You have breakfast yet little dude?" he asked as Flynn hopped up onto the counter.

"Nope," he replied. I nudged him.

"Yes, but not much," he said honestly.

Doug smiled and handed him a plate of bacon and eggs, "On the house."

"Thanks Doug," I said kissing his cheek and going into the break room to put on my uniform.

"Cece!" Ronda called out coming into the room.

"Hey Ronda," I greeted tying a bow on my apron.

"Id love to stay and chat but your working the tables 5-7 We are so busy today," and with that she thrusted the note pad into my arms and walked off. I laced up my roller skates and skated out to the dinning room. My eyes scanned over the room and came to a screeching holt when I saw..._them_.

_They_ were the plastics (including Deuce), all of them sitting sitting at the table laughing. Porshia flipped her blind hair back and her eyes met mine.

"Oh diner girl we're ready to order!" the blond haired devil called out snapping her fingers. I rolled my eyes and skated over as she just kept snapping.

"Ok first of don't snap," I growled, "Second of all I'm not a dog you don't need to snap."

She pursed her lips and scowled, "Do I need to talk to the manager?"

"No," I replied slapping a smile on my face. I softened my tone before I spoke agian.

"What can I get you today?" I said sweetly. Deuce looked down at his menu and waited for Porshia to order.

"I'll take a veggie burger hold the ketchup," she said.

I smirked as an insult was on the tip of my tongue, "Oh actually eating today are we? Carefull Porshia veggie burgers have calories."

The plastics all burst out into laughter at my comment as Porshia scowled.

"Just order your damn food!" she screeched to the group. Right on que Cas and Rocky shut up.

"You know what I'm going to the bathroom," Porshia stood up and flipped her hair, "Later loser."

As soon as she was out of earshot I turned to the girls.

"Why do you let her talk to you like that? I mean it's not like she owns you...you two need to learn to stick up for yourselfs," I said softly. Rocky's expression softened while Cas's went rock hard.

"Shut up comic nerd!" Cas barked.

I rolled my eyes, "You used to be one to, then you left us and completely disregarded us like we weren't alive! For what reason? Oh ya to be Ty who cheat on you constantly!"

I saw tears form in her crystal blue eyes as they looked downward.

"I'll take a burger," Gunther spoke up trying to lighten the mood. I took a deep breath as I jotted that down.

"Ty I assume you'll do the same?" I questioned. He nodded slowly and kept his eyes on the table.

"What about you?" I asked Deuce. He smiled and shrugged.

"I guess I'll do my usual," he replied. I jotted that down as well and leaned down to meet him halfway for a peck on the lips. He happily responded to that gesture which caused Ty and Cas to look up.

"Deuce your here!" a voice said excitedly. I pulled back from Deuce's lips and turned around.

"Flynn, you know better than to come out here during business hours!" I scolded pinching his ear. Flynn winced and batted my hand away.

"Doug gets boring!" he protested. I rolled my eyes and pointed towards the back.

"Go!" I demanded. Flynn groaned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Deuce spoke up, "He can chill with us...I mean he could like hang with me until you come over to work on our project later."

I smiled widely and nodded. I was happy that he wasn't embaressed about me, I mean he kissed me infront of the plastics how much more open about a relationship can you get besides declaring your love for that person. As I skated back to the fry-cook station to tell Flynn one thing was on my mind; love. Was I in love with Deuce or in like? I mean to say that I cared for him would be an understatement but to say that I was totally and completely in love with him would be an exaggeration. So the question of me being in love with him wasn't for sure answered yet but would it ever be? Would I ever get to the point where I'm actually in love with someone? I mean if he were to come up to me today and say, "Cece I'm in love with you," what would I do?

Would I run away or would I just stand there with a stupid expression on my face. I sure as hell wouldn't say that I loved him back because I wasn't really there yet, and the time comes (IF the time comes) where he says I love you I want to be able to say back and mean it. I don't want to say I love him just to say it I want to mean it also. A month ago I would have never even been considering being in love with king plastic. If someone were to accuse me of even so much as liking him I would have laughed in their face and called them "nuts." somehow in the period of time that had been a week ive been able to go from, "I hate you with every bone in body," to "I might be in love with you?"

Ack! What am I saying here! I didn't know if I was in love with king plastic cause what could I compare love to? Comparing it to a family member wouldn't work cause that a different kind of love. So how would I even know what being in love feels like if I've never been in love. I could cunduct experiments on this based on sappy romance noes and cheesy romantic comedy's but that wouldn't be real. Those things are fictional, those things are made from scripts and come from the mind of a middle aged man/woman trying to make a living. So how was I to know if I was truely in love or not? For right now I'm just going to no. I Cece Jones was in like, with King Plastic. Not in love but in like...ya that seems reasonable.

"Cece!" Doug said snapping his fingers infront of my face.

I smiled sheepishly as a blush krept onto my cheeks. "Ya?"

"Table 6's order is ready," he said thrusting the tray into my hands. I struggled to keep balance for a moment and finally managed to get everything in place.

"Oh tell Flynn that he's hanging with Deuce today will ya?" I asked Doug politley. He gave me a small nod and pointed to the plastics.

"Table six, go."

I rolled my eyes and skated on over.

"Ok we got 2 burgers, one chili cheese fries, and 3 veggie burgers," I listed setting the food down in front of each plastic.

"So about our project have you started the essay?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. He nodded and munched on a French fry.

"Yep and I'm not even going to ask you if you started on the power point cause I know you did," he replied making little eye contact with me. I decided to let him eat in peace so I skated back to the kitchen.

"Ou ya Flynn your hanging with Deuce for the rest of the day," I informed the small boy sitting on the counter. A large smile grew on my little brothers face as he hopped up and rushed over to the plastics.

"So Cece," Doug smirked, "What's up with you and that

customer?"

I blushed a deep red and shrugged. What was going on? I mean where we together as in boyfriend and girlfriend or just dating? What did he refer to me as around others? Perhaps his girlfriend, or maybe just Cece. Either way it left me with the same question; what were we?

* * *

_**I know this is really short but it what I could do and I promise i will update more frequently! **_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**-Iluvyouxoxo**_


	10. Suprises

**_Hey guys! OMG I haven't updated this in forever! I've just been so busy with my collab story, 99 problems, change, and school. At least I was busy with school, now I'm on summer vacation so hopefully I will be able to update more! So um I decided that like most of my other stories this will be focused on Dece and will have mentions of Tykna and Runther. But if you like my writing and want Ruther and Tynka you can check out my new story Change! Ok now to the chappie…_**

* * *

Life is full of surprises. For example I was surprised when I pulled up to Deuce's house and saw a pink Corvette parked out front. Only one person I know has a pink corvette; Porshia. Just her name makes me cringe.

I parked my car on a side street and started on my way to Deuce's front porch. As always there workers scattered all over the front lawn tending the garden and just standing around. I wonder what it would be like to have everything down for you. Never having to lift a finger or work a day in your life. Getting everything you wanted, when you wanted it and how you wanted it without so much as working a single day for it. Having your every wish come true and having your every whim be catered to.

"Cece," Albert greeted as I stepped into the house, "Deuce is in his room, you may go on up."

"Actually I'm here for Flynn," I replied politely. My eyes scanned the house for any sign of Porshia but no shred of pink was seen.

"Oh, he's in the living room."

I nodded and made my way through the many rooms and winding hallways before I finally reached the living room. I had been here a couple of times to work on the project so unlike Flynn I wasn't in complete awe at the sheer beauty of having a flat screen TV the size of a car and a couch that didn't feel like you were sitting on bricks.

"Hey, ready to go squirt?" I asked ruffing Flynn's short brown hair. His eyes were glued to the TV and a video game controller was held tightly in his hands. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes looked dead.

I rolled my eyes and flipped off the TV.

"Hey!" he yelped jumping up from the couch, "I was almost to the boss level!"

"Well you're going to have to beat the boss another day cause we got to get home," I said. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"You never let me have any fun," he mumbled walking towards the hall. I laughed and followed in suit.

Maybe I should go let Deuce know I'm here, I mean I don't want him to freak out when he goes down stairs and Flynn is gone. Ok maybe I just wanted to see his bedroom and the upstairs but the whole Flynn thing was the perfect excuse to do it. How was I supposed to know which room was his though? I think he once said this mansion had 13 rooms just upstairs let alone the 7 downstairs.

"It's probably the one that says Deuce," I murmured to myself coming up on a door that had the word 'Deuce' in big black letters.

My knuckles rose and rapped on the door for a shot minute before I heard some noises from the other side.

"One minute!" a strained voice called out. Footsteps soon filled the air before the door swung open.

"Cece," Deuce sounded frightened, "Hey."

I raised an eyebrow, "I was just going to let you know that I got Flynn but um you sound kind of busy."

He forced out a laugh, "I'm not busy."

I took in his appearance, messy hair and shirtless. In fact he was only in his boxers and rocking the fresh out of bed look. I knew the guy worked out but I had no idea he had a 4 pack. This only made me more confused. Why would he look like that when it was only 5:00 in the evening? Then I remembered Porshia. No, he wouldn't…would he?

"Deucey who's at the door?" a girly voice called out. My eyebrows scrunched together as I caught sight of Porshia sitting on his bed…with his shirt on.

My heart fluttered then dropped as my pulse sped up and my knuckles clenched.

"Wow," I murmured turning on my heel.

"Cece wait it's not what you think!" Deuce said grabbing onto my wrist. I jerked my wrist out of his grip and darted down the stairs.

"Flynn!" I yelled into the large house, "Let's go!"

As every second passed I became more upset with the whole situation. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes but I wouldn't dare let them slip, at least not here and not now. My foot tapped nervously against the tiled floor as my eyes darted back and forth between the stair case and the direction of the living room. My ears perked up to the sound of footsteps bounding down the stairs.

"Flynn!" I yelled out again. This time my voice was full of urgency and emotion.

"Flynn John Jones!" I screamed again just as he appeared in front of me.

"I heard you the first time," he whined taking his hands off his ears.

"Cece wait!" Deuce called out appearing on the stairway.

I grabbed Flynn's arm and dragged him towards the door as quick as I could. I could not cry in front of him and I couldn't cry in front Flynn. The louder Deuce's yells for me to stop the quicker I walked. When I had finally reached the front gate and pressed the open button Deuce had reached me.

"Cece," he breathed grabbing onto my shoulder, "Just let me explain."

"5 minutes."

* * *

**_I know it wasn't that great and it was really short but I had alot trouble with it and I had to get it done quickly! _**

**_-Iluvyouxoxo_**


	11. 5 minutes

_**Hey Guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all the positive reviews and story alerts-favorites I've got! I was up late last night not able to fall asleep so I decided to channel my energy into something productive, so you can thank the cup of coffee I had right before bed last night for this chappie! ;)**_

* * *

"5 minutes," I growled.

What did he have to explain? I saw him with her, upstairs with both of them half naked! Half naked! Explain that!

"Ok where to begin," he laughed light heartedly. His laid back attitude quickly changed when my face stayed ice cold.

"4 minutes and 32 seconds," I said looking at my wrist watch.

"Ok, so I was down stairs gaming with Flynn when the doorbell rang. Albert was in the bathroom so I went to get the door and as you probably know there was Porshia. We started talking and the sprinklers came on so we both got soaked, its cold outside and I didn't want to send her home soaking wet-"

"By," I mumbled turning on my heal to leave. Before I could fully make way off his stupid property someone grabbed my wrist.

"Cece you didn't let me explain," Deuce said.

I snorted, "You know if you would of just told me the truth I wouldn't be so pissed right now."

"The truth? Cece that was the truth!" Deuce partially yelled.

I could feel my blood pressure rise as my anger took over my brain. I jerked my wrist out of his grip and turned on my heel once more.

"Cece come on," he pleaded coming after me.

Then it happened. He grabbed my a face and pressed our lips together. I could feel myself melting into the kiss as my whole brain grew foggy. His hands twisted into my hair as my arms wrapped around his neck. The longer this went on the more I forgot. By the time he pulled back I had no idea why I was even mad at him to begin with.

"Can we just talk about this?" he asked cupping my face. My eyes fluttered open as I nodded slowly, still dazed from the previous kiss.

Pink Corvett. Why is there a pink Corvett in the driveway of his-Porshia.

Everything in my body tensed as I turned around and slapped him. As soon as my hand made contact with his cheek I wanted to do it again. Everything in me wanted to push him away and just leave him there but for some reason I couldn't.

"Stop it!" I screamed letting my emtions take complete control, "Your toying with me!"

He jumped at my sudden outburst and all of his charm seemed to fade away. This time when I looked at him I didn't see the magic layer that all the plastics seemed to have. He didn't have that special plastic coating anymore; he was just a normal guy.

"You think you can just play with me huh?" I accused crossing my arms. Dessperation, confusion, and frustration swirled together on his face until his expression was unreadable.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think that just because I'm me and your you that you can just play with me until someone better comes along, cause I was lucky that guy like you wanted a girl like me," I continued.

He shook his head, "A girl like you? A guy like me?" he questioned.

"A girl like me Deuce. A girl who's more interested in comic books than hair, a girl who has to work her ass off every single day to pay the bills so her family can live in a shabby old apartment that's worse than a shack Mexico! Vs. a guy like you," a bitter laugh escaped my mouth, "A guy who has never had to work a day in his life and has had everything handed to him on a silver platter. A guy who has 7 cars and a room the size of my entire apartment."

"Cece none of that matters," he said, frustration laced within his words.

"Oh but it does matter Deuce," I countered, "It matters because I thought that despite all of those differences that we could actually be a thing. That you actually cared about me, that maybe I was wrong to judge you before even knowing you."

I felt tears well up in my eyes, "But you don't care about me and you are what I always thought you were. Selfish, self-absorbed, and just down right spoiled."

I could tell that by the look on his face that I had really dug the knife in and now I was about to twist it.

"And you know what sucks about falling for a guy you know your not right for? You fall for him a way because you think he might be diffrent," I whispered.

This time when I turned to leave no one tried to stop me. I took one last look at his face before walked out of the metal gates.

"Cece?" Flynn asked when I climbed I to the car. I ignored him an started on the drive home.

Every word I had said played back in my head until I felt physically ill. Should I really even be upset about this I mean he never said we were in an official relationship, right? So technically it was an open relationship and I shouldn't be mad. Even if that was true I was still mad. I didn't know whether to punch something or cry, maybe I should do both. As every stop light changed color and head lights blinded me I thought about everything. Every minute I had ever spent with Deuce leading up to tonight seemed to flash into my mind in millions of snapshots.

Images of me smiling as we talked on our first date made me smile, but those images were quickly replaced by images of Porshia in his bed.

"Cece?" Flynn said shaking my arm.

"Cece?" he repeated doing the same as before.

"What?" I snapped whipping away the various tears that had managed to escape.

"We're home," he whispered. I nodded and turned off the engine.

I just sat there, speechless. Knowing that if I even so much as opened my mouth I would cry, and crying infront of Flynn wasn't the best thing to do. I was supposed to be his rock and if his rock broke than how would that look?

We sat in silence for what seems liked hours until a a small hand laid itself ontop of mine.

"Cece," Flynn looked dead into my eyes, "It's ok to cry."

And for the first time since dad died I cryed infront of him. For the first time I wasn't the person who was conforting my crying sibling, my sibling was comforting me as I cryed. A series of raw sobs escaped my throat until I couldn't cry another tear. I had pretty much fryer myself dry.

"If it helps he's really not that good looking," Flynn spoke up.

I laughed a whiped a fresh tear off my cheek, "Just yesterday you said he could be a male modle," I reminded gentley.

"That was before he hurt you."

A genuine smile stretched across my lips as I leaned over to hug him.

"Can't breathe."

* * *

_**And how was that my lovelies? Was it ok? I hope it was! Anyway like I mentioned in the previous authors note I just want to say thanks agian for all the support and positive feedback on this story! Until next time, **_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**-Iluvyouxoxo **_


	12. Yes or No

**Hey Guys! So I just wanted to let those of you that go on the Shake It up Wiki that I made an account, which I'm sharing with my best friend. The reason I'm letting you know this is because she can be kind of…well nuts. So if you find any weird comments or edits from me (Iluvyouxoxo) it's probably my best friend (Heyitscat). Just wanted to give some of you a heads up on that cause she can be very unpredictable. ANY WHO, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and thank you for all the positive feedback.**

* * *

Ok so let's just have a quick recap of last night. I went over to Deuce's house to get Flynn, saw him with a half-naked Porshia upstairs in his room, and then I yelled at him and said rather hurtful things. So maybe I kind of jumped the gun before he could fully explain but come on his explanation was so unrealistic. That kind of stuff only happened in movies, but then again a couple like us only happened in movies. What am I talking about! Couple? We weren't an official couple so why was I even upset about this? It's not like I was in love with the guys that I had hated up until last week right? I mean this whole thing started when we became partners for our science project. Oh god our science project! That's going to be so awkward now.

"Cece!" Flynn yelled out as he barged into my room. I sat up on my bed and looked at the small boy in the doorway.

"Ya?"

"Deuce is here, he said something about you freaking out on him last night," Flynn replied as the taller, much older boy appeared behind him.

My bottom lip found its way between my teeth as Deuce walked in and shut the door behind him. What was there to say? I caught him red handed and nothing that he could possibly do or say could convince me to be more than just a friend with him. Not that we were officially more than friends when we were…I guess you could say going out. We only went on one date so I don't know if I would call that dating but I guess we were each other's current romantic interest. Ya…romantic interest.

"Hi," he mumbled, brushing a strand of hair out of my face and carefully tucking it behind my ear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly.

A smile appeared on his lips, "I just figured that maybe you needed to cool off and we could talk."

Was he serious? We_ did_ talk about it last night, and there was nothing left to say!

"There's nothing left to say," I replied solemnly. His smile dimmed a bit as my expression became icy.

"Cece I was telling you the truth, I didn't cheat on you," he argued.

"Deuce we were never even officially together so if you and Porshia did hook up then it's none of my business, none the less we wouldn't have worked out anyway," I said.

He rolled his eyes, "I kind of figured that we were in an "Official" relationship. We've gone out together and we've kissed a couple times, I just figured that you knew we were together."

"You do know that you thinking we're together as an official couple and you messing around with Porshia just makes it sound worse right?" I questioned with annoyance.

He shrugged, "Point is I didn't cheat and or fool around with Porshia. I told you what happened and I can get Abert to confirm that if you need proof."

"Look Deuce even if that was the case-"

"It is the case," he cut me off.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, even though that's the case we wouldn't have worked out anyway. We come from way too different worlds and our relationship would have ended in a nasty break up."

"You don't know that," he argued.

"Oh I do, that whole "opposites attract" thing works in some situations but in our case it wouldn't," I countered.

"Cece just give it a chance, we can take things slow and if you still feel that way I will back off an leave you be," he paused and smiled, "What do ya say?"

"Deuce I-"

"Cece I dont need another detailed explanation. Just tell me yes or no?"

Yes or no? If I were to say yes then what would that mean? Would it mean that I was fully prepared to forgive him completely? If that was the case then I would have to say no, but if I were to say no what would that mean? Would it mean that I would lose him as a friend and romantic interest as well as saying that we- UGH what am I even talking about! I'm confusing myself with all of this thinking. That's all I do is think so maybe for once I wont think things through. Maybe i'll be unpredictable and just say the first thing that pop's into my mind.

"So yes or no?" Deuce repeated, snapping out of my thoughts.

"No."

* * *

_**And how was that my lovlies? I know there was alot of dialouge and not to much description but in this chapter I felt like they needed to talk alot. It was also super short but I had to leave to go see my cousins who I only see 3 times a year. Yay! **_

_**Since she gave me a shout out I decided to give her one, so if you havent checked out SydneySanity's stories (Most of you probably have) go check em out! I promise you wont regret it! **_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**-Iluvyouxoxo**_


	13. Common Interests

**_Hi-ya! So I just want to ask you guy's one thing before I start this chappie. For those of you that read my other stories, specifically 99 problems I have a question for you. I feel like I'm dragging that story on to the point where it's just totally random and there's no plot line what so ever. It's just on way to dramatic event after the other. So basically what I'm asking is has it gotten boring? I feel like it's not well written and that it's been dragged out to long but I don't want to delete it because it's my most reviewed story. So should I stop it? _**

**_For those of you that could care less about my other stories and just want to get on to the chappie, I apologize for the very long authors note. Now on the chappie…_**

* * *

"No?" Deuce choked out.

"No," I replied with a smile. Wait did I just say no! That was supposed to be a yes.

"So no?" he repeated.

"Yes."

"Yes to the no?"

"No to the yes, wait I mean yes to the no."

"So yes?"

"No, yes."

"Huh?"

Why is this so hard! I have no idea what happening right now. Did I just say yes to the no or no to the yes because those are pretty much the same thing? So if I meant to yes and I said no to yes then does that mean- Gah! I'm confusing myself and him!

"I don't know," I sighed. His brown eyes were filled with a mixture of sadness and confusion. I mean I don't blame him I just confused myself with that entire yes and no stuff but, did I really want to give him a second chance? Did I really consider him worthy of forgiveness or had I just confused myself to the point where I hadn't quite thought things through. Wait I was already trying to say yes but my brain made my tongue say no…ok I'm way too confused at this point. I meant to say yes so I should say yes, right?

"Well which is it? Yes or no?" he questioned. Even though his demeanor was calm I see his nervous quirks; the thumb twiddling, the eyebrow twitching, and the constant through clearing. All tell-tale signs of nervousness.

"I meant to say yes I'll give you another chance," I said finally. He let out a long breath and a smile formed on his lips as he leaned in to kiss me. Before his lips could make contact with mine my head ducked out of the way.

"But there are conditions," I stated, "For one thing we are taking it slow."

His eyebrows drew together then quickly pulled apart just like that.

"And if this actually going to work out we need to find some common ground in the interest section," I added.

He nodded slowly, "Ok and by that you mean?"

"We need to find something we have in common."

"Ok so then how do we do that exactly?"

My eyes scanned around the room looking for something to start with. I just had to find something that I liked to do and he had to find something that he liked to do. Once found we could each try those things and see if they're tolerable. My eyes stopped when they reached the kitchen table. Comics.

"Why don't you try reading these," I suggested walking over to the kitchen table. Alright he probably wouldn't like Wonder Woman so why don't we try Batman and The Flash. I pulled them out from the small stack and handed 3 or 4 different comic books to the still confused boy behind me.

"And now tell me something that you enjoy doing," I said.

A small smile appeared back on his face before he broke out into a round of light-hearted laughter.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing it's just I couldn't see you playing football," he paused and smirked, "You'd get creamed."

I rolled my eyes, "I could always watch it."

"Ya so I guess you can do that…I should get going if I want to get this reading done," he turned to leave, "Oh! And by the way our specimen died again we're back to square one."

"That's the 4th time…we need to find a new experiment," I groaned.

"Ok what do you suggest we do Mrs. Genius?"

"We could do a potato clock experiment, "I suggested.

He raised an eyebrow,"Seriously?"

"Kidding. I don't know maybe we could do a human phycology experiment, maybe on the senses. It's easy really you just conduct a blind taste test on your subject tell them that the food is different than what it is and see their reaction," I paused, "Same with smells and feeling objects."

"English?"

"We take Flynn put a blind fold on him then feed him things like peas without him knowing and see if his reaction is different," I replied.

"Wouldn't he know by the taste?" Deuce questioned.

"That's the point. We blind fold him to see if his sense of taste changes when he doesn't see or know what type of food it is. The human brain often judges things by the look and sound of it, so if we blind fold him and don't explain what is we're giving him then his sense of taste may change," I explained

He nodded, "Ok I'm ok with that, but I really have to get home."

He leaned in for a kiss but instead of making lip to lip contact I pressed a kiss onto his cheek, "Good night."

With those simple words the door was closed and locked. So now we were together...as in an official item. He was my boyfriend and i was his girlfriend. That totally felt weird, calling him my boyfriend I mean. King plastic was my boyfriend now; the comic nerd was now dating the high school hotshot, the king, the most popular and well liked boy of the school. Who would of thought I would be the person to date him. Everyone at school thinks Porshia and Deuce are a match made in heaven and now their favorite couple was done with.

I made my way over to the ratty old piece of wood and fabric we called our couch and sat down. As always it made a small creaking noise when I shifted around to get comfortable. Deuce was lucky. His couch didn't threaten to collapse when you sat on it, no his couch was actually comfortable and didn't have to be covered in a pound of fabric freshener so it didn't smell like road kill. The boy was more than privileged. If you weren't impressed by his house the collection of sport cars in their garage.

"Flynn!" I yelled out, "How do you feel about doing a blind taste test?"

"Whats that?" the young boy asked as he joined me on the couch.

"I put a blindfold on you and feed you random foods," I shrugged

"Awesome!"

* * *

**_There you are chapter number 13. I just want to apologize for my grammar because well it seriously needs some help. I've never been good with grammar but I've gotten a lot of compliments from my teachers on my writing. If you can't tell this is basically my rendition of Mean Girls (hence the plastic thing) but in Shake it Up form. Funny thing is I've never actually seen Mean Girls I've just watched clips and read summaries on it. ANYWHO, thank you all for reading this story and reviewing and hopefully in the upcoming chapter you'll stick around. _**

**_XOXOXO_**

**_-Iluvyouxoxo_**


	14. Taste Test Part 1

**_OH. MY. GOD. How long has I been since I uploaded a chappie for this story? To long huh? Well now that I'm back on track I can start updating again! Yay! I promise I will start updating on a regular basis again and I won't leave you hanging for months on end again! Anyway I'm so friggin excited for season 3! I think that there will be more RTD moments (since Tynka is probably going to happen) because think about it. Why would they put a crap load of GTR in then all the sudden throw in major RTD in the season finale? My personal theory is that they were experimenting with viewers and now they're going to try RTD! But enough with my rambling and onto the chappie!_**

* * *

A shiver ran down my spine as I stepped into the cold Chicago air. It was below freezing and ill I had was green sweeter and an old pair of black fingerless gloves to keep me warm. Flynn was snuggled into my side as we walked towards my beat up old bug. As soon as we were in and the door was shut I turned up the heater. Flynn relaxed into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt.

"Remind me again why we're going to Deuce's?" he questioned pointedly. I laughed and pulled out onto the street.

"Because we're doing the taste test today and our heater is broken, besides since when do you not like going over to his house?" I replied glancing over at my passenger. He shrugged as I flipped on my blinker.

"It's not that I don't like going to his house I just wanted to know why."

"I also need to get something back from him," I added as we reached the freeway.

"Like what? Your underwear?"

My mouth dropped as my right hand made contact with back of his head. He whimpered and rubbed his head as my hand moved back to the steering wheel.

"No I'm not getting my underwear, I'm getting some comics."

"You could have just said that instead of smacking me…"

When we arrived at Deuce's large estate I pulled up to the intercom. As soon as the window was rolled down a rush of cold air hit my face causing the tip of my nose to go red. My finger pressed the small button inwards and a ringing noise came through the speakers before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a muffled voice asked through the speaker.

"Hey Deuce, can you buzz us in?" I replied with a slight smile. He didn't even bother to respond, the metal gate swinging open gave me the answer to that question. I rolled my window back up to savor the last minutes of heat I could until we would have to get out of the car. My car inched up the long stone driveway until I reached the front of his house. I cut the engine and reached back to grab my bag.

"You get here ok?" a voice asked as my door popped open. The cold from outside invaded my car and the left over warmth from the heater had completely disappeared.

"Ya," I smiled at the grey haired man, "Thanks Albert."

He gave me a slight nod and helped me out of the car before gently closing the door. I swung my bag over my shoulder and ventured up to the front door where Deuce and Flynn were already talking.

"How can you be shirtless its freezing!" I heard Flynn exclaim as I walked up the steps. My eyes traveled upwards to where the two boys were standing to see a shirtless King Plastic. Talk about a perfect body…

"Hey Ce," Deuce greeted pulling me into a hug. I might have held on a little longer then I was supposed to but it was only because heat was like radiating off his body. It was like he was a human furnace.

As soon as I was fully in the house with the door shut my entire body defrosted from head to toe. I could now feel my feet and fingers, thank god. We walked into the kitchen where there were three steaming hot bowls of tomato soup and some grilled cheese sandwiches waiting for us on the table.

"I figured since it was cold outside and it's about lunch time that you might have wanted something to eat," Deuce spoke pulling out a chair. Flynn wasted no time and practically ran to the chair and shoved a sandwich into his mouth.

"Well thank you that's very sweet of you," I said pressing a kiss to his cheek. Flynn rolled his eyes at that but kept quiet and put a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"Milf?" he asked through a mouthful of grilled cheese and soup.

"Cheryl!" Deuce yelled out. A short, plump older woman came scurrying in to the kitchen with an apron on.

"Yes Deuce?" she panted out trying to catch her breath.

"Could you get me a glass of milk?" Deuce asked. I snorted. He was like 5 feet away from the fridge! Is it that hard to open a fridge and pull out a carton of milk?

"Yes sir," Cheryl replied with a tight smile.

"No Cheryl why don't you go relax," I stopped her and turned to Deuce who was staring at me with a raised eyebrow, "And you can be a big boy and go get a glass of milk yourself."

Cheryl looked at Deuce with a questioning face and waited for him to speak. Deuce sighed and nodded his head.

"I guess I'll go get it myself," he half grumbled. I elbowed him in the rib-cage. "And you can have the afternoon off."

I watched as he walked to the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk. He paused and looked around the kitchen. It almost looked as if he was searching for something. Oh my god he doesn't know where the glasses are does he?

"You have no idea where the glasses are do you?" I questioned dry. He scoffed and set down the gallon in front of Flynn.

"Of course I do! I just think… that Flynn would rather drink from the carton," he argued.

"Seriously?" Flynn asked excitedly. He reached for the carton of milk and put his lips on the opening before tilting it upwards.

"You don't know where the glasses are, " I mumbled taking a seat next to my brother. This time he made no argument, not even a sound left his mouth as he sat down next to me.

I put a spoon of the warm soup into my mouth and let it slid down my throat. I guess I hadn't realized just how hungry I was because before I knew it both my brother and Deuce were watching me eat with amusement.

"Hungry?" Deuce questioned with a smirk. A blush crept over my cheeks when I looked down at my practically empty bowl of soup.

"Let's just get started on the project…"

* * *

**_And how was that? Was it ok? As promised I will start updating this more regularly again I pinky promise! Ok one more thing this will be a 2 parter hence the chapter Being "The Taste Test Part 1" I know that this was kind of short as well but the next chappie will be longer. Reviews are welcome ; )_**

**_Sweet Dreams!_**

**_-xXxInMyDreamsxXx_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi! Ok so I just wanted to warn you all that I won't be updating anything anytime soon. I started school two weeks ago and I go to a school where everyone learns at a gate level (which is like honors for highschool or avid for some schools)regardless of whether or not your gate. I go to O.P.A. or Oxford Prepratory Academy which currently has the highest test scores in California (yes i live in california and no we are not all surfing, skinny minny, tan, blond girly bimbos) So to put it simply they give us a lot of things and little time to do those things. I have band, qhoir, science lab, P.E., Karate, science, math, history, language arts, computer lab, French, and stem homework to do. (Stem is a like a computer class cause 8th graders get ipads) Every single class I have has homework and I didn't even include the monthly book report I do. I have to read collage level books because guess what? I got the highest possible score in my school for reading so that means I get the freaking 8,000 page novels! Yay! (note the sarcasm) Then theres the fact that my brother is a genuis who is in all honors and is taking 3 ap classes so my parents now believe that i have to **__**get straight A's then ontop of all of this wonderfullness I'm moving! So that means ontop of my 4 hours worth of homework every night I'm also unpacking! How fun is this sounding right now? Doesnt my life seem like an endless amount of fun, I mean my life is like friggin Disneyland! Sorry for the rant I kinda went a bit over board but to sum it up, I'm not going to be updating anything anytime soon. I'm pretty sure GlitterGirl might do a couple chappie's of going down and possibly of change but other than that you will get nothing from me personally until I get things under control and on track. Once again sorry for uber long rant. **_

_**Sweet Dreams!**_

_**-xXxInMyDreamsxXx**_


End file.
